Il ne fallait pas
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /séquelle je suis en vie/ Heero et Duo sont en vacances, Marka se fait enlever, les deux amants doivent le retrouver rapidement, mais ils ont des problèmes de couple à régler. Est ce qu’ils arriveront à temps pour sauver Marka et leur couple mod07/03/08
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo,

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

Il ne fallait pas

* * *

Il y a maintenant cinq ans que l'adoption de Marka est officielle.

Comme Duo l'avait promis à Heero, il a montré la Terre et ses merveilles. Chaque année pour les grandes vacances, ils ont changé de destination. Pour les premières, ils sont partis en Grèce. L'année suivante, ils visitèrent la Provence, la Camargue et d'autres belles régions de France. L'année dernière, ils s'étaient dorés au soleil de l'Espagne.

Cette année, le natté avait choisi l'Italie puisque Heero ne veut jamais décider de leur lieu de vacances. Après avoir visité Rome et ses monuments, l'Américain avait réservé pour une semaine une petite maison, elle était située en Sardaigne, ils pourraient ainsi profiter de la mer.

Marka adorait l'océan et se baigner, il avait appris à nager lors de ses premières grandes vacances, sous l'œil vigilent du soldat parfait et d'un Shinigami au repos.

Les deux ex-pilotes venaient de sortir de l'eau, Marka restait jouer sur le bord de la mer avec d'autres enfants, ses cheveux étaient maintenant aussi long que ceux de son père, ils avaient gardé un reflet blond mais avaient un peu foncé.

Après s'être séché, Duo avait étalé son essuie près du Japonais qui le dévorait des yeux, Maxwell lui souriait.

-« Tu ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Encore ! » S'exclame le natté.

Heero affirme de la tête avec un grand sourire. En faisant semblant de râler, l'ex-02 détache ses cheveux et les étale bien dans son dos. Le brun l'attrape par le cou et l'entraîne pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser à leur aise, masqué par une rivière de cheveux châtains.

-« C'est pratique les daddy aux longs cheveux, hein ! Ojisan. » Rigole Marka en se jetant sur son drap de plage à côté des deux amants.

-« Très pratique. » Répond le brun tout en gardant une main sur la nuque de son homme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de trop.

-« Il y a Yoko qui m'a demandé où était passé mon daddy et si tu n'allais pas te faire massacrer d'embrasser une femme. » Pouffe le gamin.

-« Elle est repartie Yoko ? » Demande Duo en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

-« Non, je peux aller chercher le bateau ? » Questionne Marka en se mettant déjà debout.

-« Oui, tu as ta clef. Quand tu reviens, tu récupères un daddy. »

-« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps alors ? » Sourit Heero.

-« Bien assez, sans dépasser les bornes. » Répond le dénatté en étalant ses cheveux et recommençant là ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Après dix minutes.

-« Là, c'est trop long. » Lâche Duo en se levant.

Heero se retourne sur l'essuie pour le regarder courir vers la maison qu'ils louent. Sa chevelure flotte au rythme de sa course. A trente ans, son homme n'a rien perdu de sa souplesse, ses hanches toujours aussi fines, pas une once de graisse sur ses muscles. Depuis qu'ils se sont inscrits tous les trois dans le club de tennis d'Heero, ils passent des longues heures sur les courts. Les yeux du Japonais s'arrêtent sur les fesses de son amant, elles ont attrapé un peu de rondeur, mais ça le rend encore plus craquant.

« _Vivement ce soir_ » Pense Yuy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, une étincelle de plaisir déjà dans les yeux en pensant à la nuit qu'ils auront.

Un appel, le tire de sa rêverie.

-« Marka ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Heero se lève et court vers la maison, son physique n'a rien à envier au natté. Personne ne lui donnerait ses trente ans. Ses muscles souples roulent sous l'effort d'arriver le plus vite possible.

-« Marka, ce n'est plus drôle, sort de ta cachette. » Hurle une nouvelle fois le natté en regardant sous le canapé, puis ouvrant un placard.

Heero ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, le bateau est toujours appuyé sur le mur, là où ils l'ont mis au matin.

-« Duo, il n'est jamais venu ici. » Précise le brun en regardant son amant.

-« Marka ! » Hurle une fois de plus l'Américain en désespoir de cause, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il peut faire d'autre.

-« Je vais récupérer nos affaires, habille-toi, on va à sa recherche. » Dit Yuy pour lui donner quelque chose à faire.

Quand Heero revient à la maison, Duo est en train de finir de refaire sa tresse. L'angoisse lui déforme les traits.

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas normal ! » Lâche le natté d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais c'en était une piètre réplique.

-« Oui, je le sais, il n'aurait pas disparu volontairement. » Répond le brun en partant vers leur chambre pour s'habiller également.

-« Si je reste ici sans rien faire, je vais devenir fou. » Geint Maxwell en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-« On va chercher des indices. » Dit le métis en sortant de la chambre en short kaki et chemise à manche courte de couleur crème.

En repartant de la plage, Heero et Duo remontent la trace du gamin. D'après les traces, c'est de lui-même qu'il est parti vers la route, il marchait à la hauteur d'un adulte. D'après la forme du pied et la façon dont l'empreinte se faisait, ils en avaient déduit que c'était une femme.

Par contre, il y avait eu des mouvements de lutte à l'approche de la route. Marka a onze ans, n'était pas un gringalet, il y avait cinq ans qu'il suivait les deux ex-pilotes dans leurs rivalités sportives. Bien que petit pour son âge, il était tout en muscles et en force, il tenait le change au corps à corps avec Wufei.

-« Kidnapping, mais pourquoi ? » Demande Duo en se relevant le regard rivé sur les traces de lutte près de la route.

-« Je ne sais pas ! » Avoue Yuy en secouant la tête en signe d'impuissance, mais ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, Heero entraînait déjà son ami vers le poste de police le plus proche.

L'ex-01 avait pris les choses en main, déposant une plainte, argumentant des preuves qu'ils avaient trouvées. En tant que garde du corps de Madame Relena Noscanu-Peacecraft, ses dires ne furent pas considérés comme des élucubrations.

-« Sa pire angoisse, c'est de se faire abandonner. Il n'a pas fugué ! » Conclut fermement le métis.

-« Rentrez à votre location, si nous avons des nouvelles, nous vous sonnerons. » Dit le policier qui avait pris la déposition des deux jeunes gens.

Heero s'était déjà levé, Duo allait faire pareil quand il rajoute en pointant le doigt vers le policier.

-« Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, si nous avons des nouvelles, vous les aurez aussi ! »

Maxwell rejoint son amant qui lui sourit.

-« Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire, on va le retrouver ton fils. » Rassure-t-il tendrement.

-« Ce n'est pas une mission, Heero ! » Gronde le natté devant l'expression de son homme comme si justement ce n'était pas son fils qui avait disparu, mais un inconnu.

-« C'est la mission la plus importante que je vais mener à bien. » Avoue d'une voix rassurante le métis.

-« Tu as dit un jour de ne pas donner d'espoir si on n'est pas sûr du résultat. » (1) Dit d'une voix cinglante le châtain.

Heero perd son sourire, se mord la lèvre.

-« Viens, ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va le retrouver. » Reprend plus calmement Duo.

Arrivé à la maison, une lettre glissée sous la porte attire l'attention de l'ex-02. Celui-ci a le réflexe de vouloir la ramasser, mais la main d'Heero sur son bras, lui fait réaliser sa bêtise.

-« Demande à Quatre d'allumer mon ordi. » Ordonne le brun en prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche pour ramasser la lettre.

Duo téléphone à l'Arabe pendant que Yuy entreprend de l'ouvrir.

Debout devant la table du salon, en attendant la communication, Maxwell allume le portable du Japonais.

-« Quatre ? » Interroge le natté quand les sonneries s'arrêtent.

-« Non, c'est Jessica (2) »

-« Puce, tu me passes Kitty Kat. » Demande gentiment le natté à la gamine.

-« Kitty Kat, papa, Duo au téléphone ! » Hurle la petite derrière elle. Une autre voix remplace la voix fluette de l'enfant.

-« Salut, vous passez de bonnes vacances ? » S'enquiert en souriant Winner.

-« On en passait Quatre. Allume l'ordi d'Heero, surveille qu'il ne s'éteigne pas et que Puce et Meiran n'aillent pas dessus. » Ordonne nerveusement le natté.

-« Ce sera fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionne le blond, ne trouvant pas la demande de son ami normale pour une période de vacances, si Heero était en déplacement il comprendrait mais pas là.

-« Marka a été enlevé, on ne sait pas pourquoi ? » Admet en lâchant un soupir le châtain, il voit arriver le métis qui lui tend le mot alors il le lit et en fait un résumé pour son ami. « J'aurai des nouvelles du ravisseur dans la matinée de demain. Quatre, je sais qu'il y a longtemps, mais essaye de le repérer par empathie. »

-« Il est trop loin, mais j'arrive par la première navette. » Rassure Quatre de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas refusé cette demande.

Duo s'affale sur le divan, commence à se ronger les ongles. Heero s'assied à côté de lui et met son portable en liaison avec l'ordinateur sur L2, maintenant le blond doit avoir eu le temps de l'allumer.

-« Tu connais quelqu'un qui t'en veut en Italie ? » Questionne le brun plongé dans ses programmes.

-« Non, ni ici, ni ailleurs. Ce serait Jessica, je me dirais pour l'argent mais je suis sans un sou, alors pourquoi Marka ? » Demande Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre, s'il comprenait, il aurait déjà une piste.

-« J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi et de ma position. » Finit par murmurer le métis, parce que c'était une possibilité qu'il fallait considérer.

-« La lettre t'aurait été adressée. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Je porte la lettre à la police, je ne suis pas équipé ici. » Dit le brun en se tournant vers son amant.

D'un seul homme, ils se lèvent.

Les recherches ne donnèrent rien, le papier était en vente dans tous les magasins, l'imprimante la plus courante sur le marché. Le métis emprunte du matériel au commissariat, il voulait pourvoir mettre le téléphone sur écoute. Il utilise plus de la moitié de la nuit à tout mettre en ordre. Duo se sentant inutile dans les démarches de son homme finit par aller se coucher sur le lit.

Tout était prêt ! Quatre devait arriver en fin de matinée. De la porte, Yuy regardait somnoler Duo, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois en hurlant. Ses vieux cauchemars refaisaient surface.

Le Japonais savait que le seul point faible de son amant était Marka. Il fallait le retrouver, sinon son diablotin ne se relèverait pas, il remettrait son masque de Joker et ferait semblant, mais ne serait plus jamais lui. Dire qu'il avait voulu lui demander d'adopter à eux deux la petite puce qui était arrivée dernièrement au home. Lui était tombé sous le charme de cette filette de trois ans aux grands yeux améthyste et aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Trinita qu'elle s'appelait Heero en avait vu un signe du destin. Mais il sait aussi que son homme finirait par tomber amoureux de la gamine et elle deviendrait un autre point faible pour lui et un moyen de le faire souffrir.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demande le natté du lit en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son homme.

-« A Trinita » Avoue Yuy en restant appuyé sur chambranle.

De la tristesse passe dans les yeux améthyste. Ca n'empêche pas Heero de continuer, il y avait des choses qu'il devait dire à son homme.

-« Tout est prêt, quand tu auras la communication, elle sera enregistrée. » Il finit par ajouter après un moment. « Laisse sortir le Shinigami ! »

-« Perfect Soldier est de retour ? » Questionne le natté en se redressant enfin dans le lit.

-« Hn »

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Chapitre 1 de « Je suis en vie »

(2) On explique qui c'est dans le chapitre 10 de « Je suis en vie »


	2. rassemblons des preuves

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

Rassemblons des preuves

* * *

A 9h30, le téléphone de la maison sonne, Heero enclenche le programme d'espionnage qu'il a installé. Il fait un signe de tête à son amant et l'ex-02 décroche.

-« Duo Maxwell. »

-« Mon nom ne vous dira rien, dit une voix féminine. J'agis au nom de ma fille. Hier, elle aurait eu 26 ans, si elle n'avait pas croisé votre chemin. Je ne suis pas comme vous, un assassin de sang froid. Je vais vous laisser une chance de sauver votre fils, qui est adorable et bien élevé, comme quoi, même un assassin est capable d'élever un ange. Votre fils se trouve là où on a retrouvé ma fille morte de faim car les secours sont arrivés trop tard. » Explique-t-elle d'une voix où la haine transparaissait un rien.

-« Qui vous dit que c'est moi le responsable, je n'ai jamais tué d'enfant de sang froid. » S'indigne Duo, ce serait le comble que son fils paie pour un autre.

-« Taisez-vous pilote de Gundam, je sais que c'est vous qui étiez aux commandes du Gundam à la faux qui a entraîné la mort de ma fille. Même si vous repérez mon appel, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus là où votre fils est. Rien ne vous fera remonter à moi. Dans vingt jours, je vous signalerai où se trouve le corps de votre fils. J'ai attendu qu'il ait l'âge de ma fille, comme ça, tout sera pareil. Seulement vous, vous avez la possibilité de le sauver, si vous vous souvenez de tous vos crimes. »

Un déclic se fait.

Heero attrape ses clefs, sur l'ordinateur un point clignote.

-« Je vais vérifier. »

Duo assis avait commencé à réécouter le message, mais il avait déjà fait le calcul. Quinze ans, se souvenir de toutes les missions faites en temps de guerre aux commandes de DeathScythe, il avait une bonne mémoire, mais c'était presque mission impossible.

Hier on était le 23 juillet, retrouver toutes les petites filles nées un 23 juillet, mortes à onze ans, combien de temps Marka survivrait-il sans eau et nourriture ? Heero avait raison, ne pas penser à lui, juste à la mission, c'était sa seule chance d'être efficace.

Heero, pendant ce temps, filait vers le lieu d'où l'appel avait été fait. Il avait transmit les coordonnées à la police, tout en roulant. Comme l'avait dit la femme, c'était une cabine téléphonique à pièce, dans un coin perdu. Il y avait peu de chance d'avoir des témoins. Mais ça c'était à la police d'essayer.

Eux avaient leurs méthodes, lui la sienne. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin d'informatique. Dans la demi-heure, il en ressortait avec un portable, il allait perdre une demi-journée à le configurer, mais après ils pourraient travailler à deux de front. Intérieurement, il se félicitait de n'avoir jamais jeter tout ça. Il ressort son téléphone en se dirigeant vers sa voiture de location, il compose un numéro et attend qu'on lui réponde.

-« Trowa dans le bureau, la troisième caisse sur la dernière planche, télécharge tous les CDs notés 02. »

Quand Yuy revient à la maison, Quatre était sur le pas de la porte. Le brun lui ouvre et le pousse à l'intérieur. Le message de la ravisseuse s'élevait en bruit de fond. Pendant que de mémoire, Duo notait toutes ses missions, une à une depuis l'opération météore.

Constatant ce que fait son amant, le métis lui dit d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

-« Laisse ça, je les ai sur un cd rom, Trowa les charge sur l'ordi. Je vais hacké la base de donnée centrale de la population mondiale, et faire faire une recherche sur les petites filles née le 23 juillet AC 184. »

-« Ok, j'élimine, une à une après. » Répond le natté, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait demandé à son compagnon comme premier travail pendant que lui aurait fini de transcrire toutes ses missions.

-« C'est un travail de fourmi auquel vous vous attaquez ! » Lance Quatre en guise de bonjour.

-« On n'a pas le choix, dit Duo. Je ne me rappelle pas et si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissée mourir. »

-« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? » S'étonne Quatre qu'il n'ait pas commencé par se justifier.

-« Tiens ! » Lâche Heero en donnant le portable à Duo quand la recherche lancée aboutit à un fichier sur un document Excel.

-« Purée Hee-chan (1), il y en a des milliers. Quatre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire. Tu sens mon fils ? » Répond le châtain en passant d'une conversation à l'autre comme il a toujours fait en temps de mission. Il avait toujours été capable de gérer plusieurs choses en même temps avec la même efficacité

-« Je n'ai pas levé mes barrières. » Admet Winner en reculant devant les quatre yeux froids et glacials qui se posent sur lui.

-« Hackette-moi une deuxième page que je copie le nom pour voir si elle est toujours en vie. » Dit Maxwell en poussant le portable vers son amant.

-« Population ? » Demande par acquit de conscience le brun.

-« Weip, merci » Dit Maxwell en reprenant le portable quelques minutes après.

Duo repousse ses papiers, il prend une feuille vierge pour y inscrire les noms qui pourraient correspondre.

-« Il va te servir à quoi le deuxième ordi ? » Demande Duo avant de se mettre au travail.

-« Revoir tes missions, travailler à deux. » Explique Yuy en commençant à le configurer.

Quatre part s'isoler dans la chambre du gamin pour essayer de le repérer à l'empathie. Il reçoit toutes les terreurs de l'enfant sans pouvoir le situer. Il revient dans le salon après une dizaine de minutes. Il est satisfait de lui, d'avoir réussi à le sentir, même s'il avait mal au cœur de le sentir si mal.

-« Duo, il est vivant, terrorisé, il a froid. Je vais essayer de le repérer mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

-« Froid avec 35° ? » S'étonne Heero sans relevé son regard du portable.

Il y avait déjà deux heures qu'Heero configurait le second ordinateur et que Duo vérifiait la liste sans trouver une piste. Le Japonais venait de se mettre en connexion directe avec son portable pour télécharger les derniers fichiers qui lui étaient nécessaire.

-« Hé ! Hee-Chan, il rame quand tu fais ça. » Se plaint le natté en fusillant du regard son amant.

-« Dans une heure, on en aura deux. » Lui affirme-t-il en souriant.

Duo se lève pour préparer un thermos de café. Quatre prend sa place n'arrivant pas à situer l'enfant.

-« Tu lui as parlé de Trinita ? » Demande tout doucement Winner en continuant le travail du natté.

-« Ce n'est pas le bon moment. » Lâche Yuy en surveillant si Duo revenait. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir voulu un deuxième enfant.

-« Tu l'as eu avant. » Réplique sèchement Quatre.

Un regard glacial se pose sur le petit blond. Le natté revient avec le thermos et trois tasses, avant de s'asseoir devant la table basse et de reprendre ses missions, laissant Quatre continuer d'éliminer les possibilités.

-« Laisse que je t'ai dit. » Dit durement le brun en voyant Duo faire.

-« Tu ne dois pas avoir les missions que j'ai faites avant qu'on les fasse à cinq ! » Précise Maxwell en se grattant le crâne tout en réfléchissant.

-« C'est les dossiers de J. » Répond plus calmement le métis sachant qu'il n'est pas dans son bon droit. Il avait dit à son amant qu'il se débarrasserait de tout ça, il y a déjà un moment. Mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à son compagnon, c'est qu'il avait les dossiers de tout le monde.

Duo reste estomaqué devant la révélation, avant qu'une ombre triste passe dans ses yeux. Heero se lève et entraîne son amant vers l'extérieur, pour pouvoir parler en privé.

-« Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. » Lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe dans son cœur.

-« Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu les as déjà consultés ? » Questionne en rougissant le natté.

-« Non, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que ton regard se voile. » Remarque le brun en passant d'un œil à l'autre, cherchant une explication qu'il ne trouve pas.

Maxwell respire fort et se lance.

-« Heero, je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu as tellement peur de me faire du mal, de me blesser, que tu t'écrases, que tu te perds. On court à la catastrophe. Tu es prêt à sacrifier ton bonheur pour ne pas me perdre et c'est là que tu te trompes. J'ai autant besoin de te savoir heureux que de l'être. Et si on ne sauve pas Marka, tu renonceras à Trinita. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça me fait encore plus mal que la seule fois où tu as abordé le sujet c'est quand tu as commencé à renoncer ? »

-« Sans se marier, on peut adopter à deux ? » Interroge Yuy puisque son amant est plus au courant de la législation de par son travail.

-« C'est à demander ! » Sourit le châtain, heureux que son compagnon se décide enfin.

-« Je ne veux pas t'épouser, je ne veux jamais te considérer comme acquis. Je me reposerais sur mes lauriers. » Affirme le brun.

-« C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'aie faite ! » Dit Duo en repartant vers la porte pour se remettre au travail.

µµµ

Heero finissait la configuration et préparait deux pages pour commencer également les recherches, Quatre leur préparait un repas, Duo continuait son élimination.

-« Tu sais Hee-Chan, ce n'était pas un hasard si je me trouvais sur le port. G m'avait donné comme mission de retrouver le Wing et de supprimer le pilote qui s'était fait repérer. » Raconte le châtain sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

-« Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas fait ? » Questionne Yuy en se redressant pour regarder son homme.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un plus rapide que moi et aussi craquant. Quand tu t'es fait prendre, je devais te supprimer. J'ai dit à G que je te sortirais de là ou nous y resterions tous les deux, il m'a donné les moyens techniques pour y arriver. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, ils ont voulu te supprimer. Ce n'était pas de ta faute si Zechs était le plus près de toi, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'entre nous. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. » Lâche Duo avec un grand sourire, en regardant son amant tendrement.

-« Il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre. » Sourit Heero.

-« On devrait arrêter de surprotéger l'autre. » Propose le natté.

Quatre arrive avec un plat de sandwich et une soupe.

-« Commence Quatre, tu prendras ma place, pendant que je mangerais. Je remplacerais Hee-Chan pour qu'il mange et dorme. On est trois et il n'y a que deux ordinateurs, toutes les trois heures, un ira dormir. » Ordonne Maxwell en regardant un puis l'autre.

-« Surprotection ? » Demande Heero en tournant la tête sur le côté pour observer son compagnon.

-« Efficacité. » Admet le châtain.

µµµ

Heero au lit, Duo ouvre la boite mail et en envoie un à Hilde.

_« Demande au juge, s'il y a moyen qu'on adopte Trinita à deux, sans se marier._

_Si c'est possible demande à Wufei de rassembler les documents nécessaires._

_Si c'est impossible qu'il rassemble les documents pour que Hee-Chan puisse le faire seul._

_Si c'est possible pour nous deux réponds-moi en utilisant la formule : Tout est mis en œuvre pour vous permettre de rester._

_Si c'est juste Heero qui peut le faire, utilise : Nous nous arrangeons pour que tu puisses rester._

_Merci_

_Duo »_

Après l'envoie, le natté supprime le message de la boite d'envoi et des éléments supprimés, plus aucune trace ne reste. Quatre qui avait lu le message au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami sourit.

-« Il t'en a parlé enfin ! »

-« Même pas, j'en ai eu marre d'attendre qu'il s'impose. Ca lui ressemble tellement peu. » Soupire le natté, avant de reprendre son travail.

µµµ

-« Je l'ai ! » Sourit Winner victorieux au bout de deux heures.

Maxwell regarde les informations avant de lui dire.

-« Ca ne fait que dix ans, Quatre. Elle a attendu qu'il ait onze ans, elle avait onze ans accompli. Note quand même, lieu du décès, tous les renseignements que tu as. »

-« Si vous aviez adoptez Trinita, elle aurait encore attendu pour se venger ? » Questionne le blond, parce que Marka était un garçon et non une fille tout n'était pas pareil.

Duo dévisage son ami, avant de soupirer et de se remettre au travail.

-« Je suis désolé Duo, j'aurai dû réfléchir avant de parler. » S'excuse Quatre en ayant l'air totalement malheureux.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » Demande le châtain sans quitter son écran des yeux, mais il avait besoin de savoir que son fils allait bien après ce que venait de lui dire Winner, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop penser à lui, pour ne pas perdre ses moyens et son efficacité.

Quatre se concentre.

-« Il doit dormir, il est plus calme. Je voudrais pouvoir le situer dans l'espace. » Soupire-t-il en secouant un peu la tête de dépit.

-« Il doit te sentir avec lui, voilà pourquoi, il ne se sent plus seul, abandonné, ne coupe pas la connexion. » Explique Maxwell en souriant à son ami. « Donne-moi, la feuille, j'en ai une, morte d'accident, onze ans, dans le pays de Sank. Les dossiers de missions sont téléchargés ? » Questionne-t-il légèrement impatient, il tient enfin une piste pour retrouver son fils.

-« Oui, Heero le faisait pendant que je mangeais. »

-« On change d'ordi ! » Dit Duo en se levant.

-« C'est moi qui fait ça ! » Ordonne Heero dans son dos.

Duo se rassied et quand Yuy part vers la douche, il sourit à Quatre.

-« Tu sais qu'il souffre autant que toi ! Pourquoi le provoques-tu ? » Questionne Winner ne comprenant pas l'attitude du natté. Plus le temps passe, plus il sent que ce dernier pousse le métis dans ses retranchements, essaie de le blesser sans en comprendre la raison.

-« Il souffre plus que moi, il souffre pour moi et pour lui. J'essaie de sauver notre couple, s'il arrive quelque chose à Marka, il faut qu'il me résiste, qu'il me contre, qu'il me limite. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il est incapable de s'imposer, je suis devenu le dominant et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai besoin d'équilibre. Tu pourras aller dormir, je n'ai pas sommeil ! » Précise Duo en continuant son travail, il y a peut-être un autre nom possible.

-« Et vous laissez ensemble ! Avec la tension que vous diffusez tous les deux. » Lâche horrifié le blond en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait trouver en revenant dans la pièce dans trois heures.

-« On n'a encore jamais réussi à s'entretuer. » Sourit Duo.

-« Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé au début. » Conclut Heero en tapant sur l'épaule de Quatre pour pouvoir récupérer son ordinateur. Ce dernier se lève pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Yuy prend le papier, regarde la date du décès et se met au travail de suite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il dit.

-« Tu n'étais pas à Sank le 23 juillet. »

-« Et le 3 juillet ? » Questionne Maxwell sans arrêter de vérifier la liste, mais en jetant un œil sur son amant.

Heero soulève un sourcil.

-« Dans vingt jours, je vous signalerai où se trouve le corps de votre fils. » Répond sur le même ton que la kidnappeuse Duo.

-« Tu y étais ! » Affirme Heero après un temps de recherche, un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Le châtain se lève en disant d'un ton sec.

-« Je vais le chercher. »

-« Tous les noms ont été faits ? » Questionne Yuy

-« Non, un peu plus de la moitié ! » Admet le natté en cherchant sa veste du regard.

-« Rassieds-toi et continue. Sank est grand, je cerne ta mission. » Ordonne le métis en lui montrant le fauteuil.

-« Quand je serais sur place, j'agirai à l'instinct comme j'ai toujours fait. » Dit l'ex-02 en se dirigeant vers la chaise sur laquelle sa veste pend au dos.

-« Oui, c'est vrai regarde où ta méthode de travail nous mène. Enlèvement de notre fils. On travaille selon mes méthodes. » Commande l'ex-01 un regard meurtrier sur son homme.

Dans la chambre, Quatre se met la main sur la poitrine, mais n'arrive pas à cerner ce que ressent Duo tellement tout se mélange. Entre la joie de revoir le Heero qu'il aime, la blessure que vient lui porter le coup bas de son amant.

-« Elle est bonne ta méthode de travail, tu ne cherches même pas au bonne date » Lâche Maxwell en venant se rasseoir à sa place.

-« Je n'ai entendu le message qu'une fois, moi » Rappelle Heero en se replongeant sur le rapport de mission.

Yuy jette un regard en coin au natté avant de prendre sa jambe avec la sienne comme il faisait avant l'adoption.

-« Koibito, si on ne doit pas le sauver, je ne veux pas t'en vouloir parce qu'on n'aurait pas suivi mes méthodes. » Explique tendrement le métis.

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) la purée Hee-Chan en vente dans toutes les grandes surfaces. Même pas fait exprès c'est ma béta auditrice qui me l'a fait remarquer. 


	3. la cible est cernée

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

* * *

La cible est cernée

**

* * *

**

-« Tu cernes ? » Demande Maxwell après un moment qui lui semblait une éternité.

-« Tu faisais une mission de protection de la frontière. » Répond d'une petite voix Yuy, sachant que son homme saurait de quoi il parle rien qu'avec cet élément.

Duo se retourne lentement vers Heero.

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est le jour où j'ai fini par devoir pousser trois mobiles suit contre une montagne et que j'ai détruis une carrière pour faire fuir une patrouille. J'ai bataillé sur les trente kilomètres de la frontière Est ce jour là, avant que Relena obtienne un cessé le feu pour l'évacuation des blessés. »

Le regard d'Heero vaut toutes les réponses.

-« Comment veux-tu qu'on fouille trente kilomètres de frontière, une carrière ? Comment voulait-elle que je repère sa gosse dans ce carnage ? Et que faisait-elle si près de la bataille ? Elle ne pouvait pas la garder à la maison et c'est moi l'assassin. » S'énerve le natté devant la tâche qui s'offre à lui pour sauver son fils.

Duo sent la jambe d'Heero se resserrer autour de la sienne, pourtant il ne dit rien.

-« Hee-Chan, je m'en fou que tu m'en veuilles après, je ne continue pas comme ça. »

Au moment où il veut appeler Quatre, Heero met son doigt sur la bouche de son amant.

-« Donne-moi jusqu'au matin. Je focalise mes recherches sur le nom de la gamine, plus la mission et continue à enlever des noms. » Supplie presque le métis.

Le natté reprend l'ordinateur avec un profond soupir.

-« Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il veut ! » Dit Heero.

Maxwell regarde interloqué son amant.

-« Et ça ne date pas de la disparition de Marka, ça t'arrive de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que ton cœur veut ? » Demande le brun tout en continuant son travail

-« Toi, le vrai Yuy. » Avoue le natté, après avoir avalé sa salive. Ainsi son amant n'était pas capable de voir où se situait le problème tout seul.

-« Je suis moi. » Répond Heero ne comprenant pas ce que veut dire son compagnon.

-« Tu as changé. » Déclare platement le châtain.

-« Oui, j'ai changé, mais je ne suis pas différent. » Rétorque Yuy, tout le monde changeait, c'était normal, tout le monde évoluait. Son amant aussi avait changé, il n'en faisait pas tout un plat.

-« Si tu le dis. » Lâche le natté pas convaincu du tout par la réponse qu'il vient de lui faire.

-« Duo, c'est à toi d'aller dormir ! » Dit Quatre en entrant dans le salon, il sentait la tension monter de plus en plus entre les jeunes gens, il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer.

Maxwell se lève, Heero le suit du regard.

-« Vous avez avancé ? » Demande Winner en s'asseyant devant l'ordi.

-« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'en veut. » Murmure Yuy les yeux rivés sur la porte qui vient de se refermer.

-« Je parlais de l'enquête pour retrouver Marka ! » S'indigne Quatre.

-« Oui, on a le bon endroit, je suis en train de télécharger le dossier d'enquête sur la mort de la gamine. Duo a raison, j'ai changé, je ne suis même plus capable de rester concentré sur une mission. » Soupire le brun, mais comment est-ce que tout ça avait pu arriver ? Comment ses problèmes de couple pouvaient être plus importants que la vie de Marka qu'il considérait comme son fils !

-« Mais non Heero, la preuve, c'est qu'on arrive au but. C'est lui qui te met des bâtons dans les roues ! » Rassure le blond avant reprendre le travail qu'a laissé le natté.

-« Il joue avec la vie de Marka ? » Se révolte le métis, horrifié par l'attitude de son compagnon, comment pouvait-il prendre ce risque ?

-« Non, il sait que vous y arriverez. Il m'a étonné quand il m'a dit que vous aviez des problèmes de couple. » Confie Quatre en regardant son ami pour avoir sa version des faits.

-« Depuis un an, ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'aime pas, mais je le déçois et je ne vois pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai beau me plier à ses envies, rien ne marche. Tu as presque fini la liste des noms ? » Questionne Heero pour que la discussion passe sur un autre sujet que sa vie privée, même si l'avis extérieur peut peut-être l'aider.

-« Une centaine, il va vite Duo. » S'exclame Winner devant la tâche accomplie par le natté.

-« Il fait un copié-collé, et pendant que le programme cherche, il prépare le nom suivant. Quand il revient sur la recherche, il n'a plus qu'à recoller le nouveau nom. » Explique Yuy.

-« C'est plus rapide, c'est vrai. » Constate le blond en adaptant la méthode du châtain, lui tapait le nom en toutes lettres.

-« Voilà, je sais où doit être Marka, s'il n'y a pas un autre nom. Je vois très bien où c'est. Je vais commander une navette pour demain matin. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour finir la liste ou je peux faire des recherches pour l'adoption de Trinita. » Demande le brun en espérant qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'il veut un coup de main, il voudrait vraiment savoir s'ils peuvent adopter ce petit rayon de soleil.

-« Fais tes recherches ! »

Vingt minutes passent, le Gsm d'Heero sonne.

-« Yuy, j'ai ton autorisation pour rassembler les documents pour l'adoption de Trinita ? Comme Maxwell a l'air de prendre toutes les décisions sans te consulter, je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves avec une surprise de taille à ton retour. On ne parle pas d'un meuble ou de vacances là ! » S'énerve Wufei sachant très bien les excentricités qu'avait déjà fait Duo et que l'ex-01 n'avait pas osé rouspéter, même s'il n'avait pas apprécié.

-« Tu as mon autorisation Wufei ! » Confirme Heero en raccrochant, heureux de savoir que son amant avait demandé les renseignements et qu'ils pourraient adopter la petite fille qu'il aimait énormément.

Yuy se lève et se rend dans la chambre où dort Duo, il se met contre le chambranle et le regarde. Au bout d'une heure, Quatre lui met la main sur l'épaule et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-« Tous les noms ont été faits. Il n'y en a pas d'autres qui correspondent. » Le brun lui rend un pâle sourire pour le remercier. « Je vais me coucher, tu devrais faire pareil. »

L'ex-01 s'avance vers le lit et se couche face à Duo, celui-ci se retourne dans son sommeil. Yuy se soulève et retourne le natté qui se réveille en sursaut. Quand il voit la colère dans les yeux bleus, il a presque dur de contrôle sa satisfaction, s'il arrive à mettre son homme hors de lui, il s'imposera enfin.

-« Il y a déjà trois heures ? » Demande Duo calmement.

-« Non »

-« Pourquoi me réveilles-tu, alors ? » Commence à s'énerver Maxwell, ne comprenant pas ce que lui veut son amant.

Heero prend le menton de son compagnon, s'avance pour l'embrasser, Duo se recule. Un éclair passe les yeux bleus, l'ex-01 pousse l'ex-02 qui se retrouve sur le dos. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Yuy le plaque contre le matelas en le maintenant sous lui. Maxwell essaie de le repousser sans succès. Quand Duo commence à arrêter de se rebeller, Heero l'embrasse tendrement, sans toutefois lui donner le moyen de se dégager.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le natté commence à répondre au baiser. Le brun finit par laisser son amant libre de ses mouvements, il lui prend la tête entre ses deux mains, plonge son regard dans les yeux indigo. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez, il descend du ventre de Maxwell et passe une main sous la franche du natté et lui sourit.

-« Wufei rassemble les papiers pour l'adoption. »

-« Pour toi ou pour les deux ? » Demande le châtain, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son amant.

-« Il m'a demandé l'autorisation, je l'ai donnée. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? Duo, tu es en train de me mettre à bout. » Soupire Yuy en se redressant un rien dans le lit pour mieux juger le natté.

-« Et ce n'est pas facile. Tu as trouvé Marka que tu es là ? » Questionne le châtain en faisant exprès de ne pas répondre au métis.

-« Hn »

-« Et quand part-on le chercher ? » S'informe l'ex-02 en se déplaçant dans le lit pour ne plus être sous le regard de son compagnon et pouvoir sortir du lit.

-« Dans quatre heures. J'ai transmis les coordonnées à la police. Une demi-heure avant notre départ, un policier se rendra au domicile de la mère, un viendra ici pour voir si on n'est pas suivi quand on démarre. » Expose le brun en ne faisant rien pour maintenir son homme près de lui.

-« Où était-elle ? » Questionne le natté en mettant ses pieds sur le sol.

-« Dans la carrière, elle récoltait des pierres pour un travail scolaire. » Explique le métis en se retournant également pour se mettre debout.

Duo se lève.

-« Tu as un plan de la carrière ? » Demande le châtain de l'autre côté du lit.

-« Sur l'ordi ! »

-« Merci » Dit Duo en l'embrassant rapidement avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Heero le suit et lui explique la marche à suivre pour récupérer l'enfant. Quand tout est au point, Maxwell se met debout, pour se reposer un peu avant l'opération sauvetage. Yuy lui attrape le poignet et l'assied de force à côté de lui.

-« Si ton attitude était due à l'enlèvement, je prendrais sur moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Qu'as-tu encore inventé avec l'adoption de Trinita ? » Questionne enfin le métis, parce qu'il avait suffisamment attendu le bon vouloir de son amant.

-« Tu voulais l'adopter, j'ai demandé qu'on rassemble les papiers. Les jeunes enfants ne restent jamais longtemps tu le sais. » Explique simplement le châtain en haussant les épaules.

-« Duo, je ne voulais pas l'adopter, je voulais qu'on le fasse à deux, pas rien que moi. C'est possible ou pas ? » Adjure d'une voix suppliante Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

Heero se lève d'un bond.

-« J'ai donné mon accord à quoi ? » S'indigne rouge de colère Yuy.

-« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu Wufei. » Répond une nouvelle fois Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Duo ! Arrêtes de jouer avec les nerfs d'Heero, dit Quatre. Regarde si Hilde a répondu à ton mail. Si tu en as marre d'être le dominant, plie au lieu de le provoquer pour qu'il te fasse plier. Vous vous faites du mal pour rien. » Complète-t-il en arrivant dans la pièce, il avait été réveillé par la tension qu'ils émanaient des deux jeunes gens.

Le Japonais ouvre la boîte mail, un message de Hilde apparaît, Yuy l'ouvre.

_« Tout est mis en œuvre pour vous permettre de rester. »_

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Demande Heero.

-« Ca, c'est un code entre Hilde et moi. » Répond simplement Maxwell ayant pris l'habitude d'asticoter Heero et de ne jamais lui répondre.

-« Duo ! » Crie Winner.

-« Quatre, c'est à moi de le faire plier, quelle serait la réaction de Trowa si tu reviens avec Duo à tes basques. » Avise Yuy en se tournant vers le blond pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit plus intervenir, qu'il avait enfin compris le problème qu'il y avait dans son couple.

Le brun prend le menton de son amant, il voit des étoiles briller dans les yeux améthyste.

-« Vu ta réaction, c'est nous deux. » Sourit le métis.

-« Manque plus que Marka, à mon bonheur. » Avoue Maxwell

-« Tout ça à cause de saletés d'instructeurs (1). » Dit Heero en soulevant la franche de Duo. « Il va falloir que tu la recoupes, elle me masque tes yeux. »

Yuy se lève, prend la main de Maxwell et le tire jusqu'à la chambre.

-« Faut dormir ! » Dit le Japonais en se mettant en cuillère dans le dos du natté.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. » Dit Duo en mettant sa main sur la cuisse du brun.

Heero prend la main qui commence à le caresser avec la main du bras qu'il a passé sous la taille de l'Américain, il la maintient, l'autre main est immobilisée par le même stratagème. Duo est enfermé dans l'espace des bras de son amant, ne lui permettant plus de bouger.

-« On fera l'amour quand on aura ramené ton fils, pas avant. » Précise Yuy pour que son compagnon se tienne tranquille.

-« Ce n'est plus notre fils ? » Questionne le natté en arrêtant d'essayer d'avoir plus.

-« Il n'a jamais été le mien sauf dans mon cœur. » Explique tendrement le brun.

-« Tu veux l'adopter en même temps que Trinita ? » Demande le châtain en essayant de regarder son homme.

-« C'est juste un papier qui ne changera rien, dors. » Ordonne le métis.

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) « je suis en vie » chapitre 21 


	4. opération sauvetage

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

* * *

Opération sauvetage

**

* * *

**

3h30 plus tard, les trois hommes sont prêts à démarrer leur mission de sauvetage. La mère venait d'être arrêtée, cependant elle jurait qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux accusations.

Yuy conduisait la voiture, Maxwell était assis à côté de lui. Winner sur la banquette arrière, il avait à côté de lui, l'ordinateur portable et le frigo box qu'Heero avait préparé avec de la nourriture légère et boissons ainsi qu'une pharmacie de premiers secours.

En un rien de temps, ils étaient au port spatial, dans le jet privé réservé sous le nom de Relena.

-« Ca a des avantages d'être son garde du corps. » Ricane Duo quand son homme signe les documents avant de se rendre à l'avion et d'en prendre les commandes.

-« Encore plus que tu ne le crois. A Sank, j'ai une jeep prête avec le matériel nécessaire pour récupérer Marka dans la crevasse. » Explique le métis en mettant les moteurs en route

Après un vol de deux heures où ils revoient une fois de plus les opérations, ils atterrissent sur le sol du Royaume de Sank. C'est au pas de course qu'ils quittent l'avion pour la jeep parquée à la sortie de l'aéroport. Quatre a ouvert le portable et affiche le plan, sur une autre page, il enclenche le programme de repérage des trois micros émetteurs et interphones miniatures que chacun portera en cas de problème.

Pour Duo et Heero, il prépare, à chacun, un sac à dos avec la moitié des provisions du frigo.

-« Je mets la trousse à qui ? » Demande Winner alors qu'il a presque fini les sacs

-« A moi, dit Duo. C'est moi qui descends. Tu as plus de force si tu dois nous remonter en catastrophe. » Se justifie-t-il en réalisant qu'il a pris les commandes de l'opération alors que c'est son amant qui a tout préparé depuis le début.

-« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Duo ! » Rassure Heero.

-« Je m'attends à me faire remballer à tout bout de champ maintenant. » Soupire le natté réalisant bien que son homme est beaucoup plus autoritaire et se laisse moi faire depuis cette nuit.

Quatre pouffe (1) dans le dos de Maxwell, Yuy regarde Duo en coin avant de lui sourire.

-« Si tu sais à quel moment je prends le dessus, ça enlève du marrant à l'histoire. »

-« Ca manquait d'animation à la maison ! » Affirme sarcastique Quatre, heureux que la tension qui existait entre ses amis soit devenue différente et beaucoup plus saine.

µµµ

Arrivé devant l'entrée de la carrière, l'Arabe leur remet un sac à chacun, dedans il y a le matériel nécessaire : corde, grappin, lampe torche. Chacun des jeunes gens présent met un émetteur-récepteur au creux de son oreille.

Après avoir escaladé une colline, Heero rentre en premier dans la galerie, il longe les murs en avançant rapidement, Duo dans son ombre.

-« Il n'y a plus d'Ozzie, tu sais ? » Lâche dans un murmure Maxwell en le voyant faire.

-« Folle comme elle est, il y a peut-être des pièges. » Répond doucement Yuy sans arrêter de progresser minutieusement.

-« Si tu le dis. » Lâche dans un soupir le natté.

-« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un con quand tu me sors cette phrase ! » Persifle le brun, irrité par l'attitude 'je m'en foutiste' qu'à son homme depuis un moment.

-« Si tu le penses, je veux bien te croire. » Dit le châtain sur le même ton qu'il emploie depuis des mois.

Heero se retourne, attrape Duo au cou et le pousse contre le mur, deux yeux bleus aciers le sondent, lui sommant de préciser sa pensée.

-« Si tu le dis qu'il y a des pièges, je veux bien te croire qu'il peut en avoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as cru que j'avais dit ? » Demande Duo, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son amant. « Hee-Chan ! » Eclate de rire le natté. « Je ne me serais jamais permis de le penser. »

Calmé, Yuy lâche son amant et repart en longeant les murs, la lampe torche quadrillant le sol devant ses pieds. Les deux ex pilotes continuent à avancer dans le dédalle de couloirs, guidé par Quatre de l'extérieur qui visionne leur position sur le plan grâce aux émetteurs.

-« Encore quatre cents mètres et vous devriez arriver à la crevasse dans laquelle doit se trouver Marka. » Précise Winner.

Heero redouble de prudence, en éclairant le sol de sa torche.

-« Elle est là ! » Dit Heero en éclairant une masse sombre sur la gauche.

Maxwell se couche sur le sol et cherche à éclairer le fond de la crevasse.

-« Marka ? » Finit par demander le natté ne voyant rien.

-« Daddy ? » Demande l'enfant surpris d'entendre le son de la voix de son père et si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

-« Oui. » Sourit Duo.

-« Daddy ! » Hurle le gamin de bonheur de ne plus être seul, que son père l'a enfin retrouvé, que son calvaire touche à sa fin.

Un roulement de pierre se fait entendre dans la crevasse.

-« Marka ! » Hurle Maxwell sous le coup de la panique en éclairant le plus bas qu'il peut même s'il sait que ça ne sert à rien, il ne voyait rien il y a cinq minutes pourquoi verrait-il maintenant.

Une autre série de pierre se fait entendre. Heero dépose un doigt sur la bouche du natté, celui-ci a le regard angoissé.

-« Marka, tu vas bien ? » Demande doucement le Japonais.

-« Ojisan, tu es là aussi. » Murmure l'enfant.

Duo respire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration.

-« Je vais te lancer une corde, tu me dis si tu la vois ? » Questionne le métis en ouvrant son sac pour sortir le bon matériel.

-« Je pourrais pas, j'ai glissé dans un trou. Je vous entends, mais vous êtes loin. » Précise le gamin en parlant sans crier cette fois.

-« Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? » Demande Duo.

-« Elle m'a dit que tu avais tué tellement de personnes que tu ne te rappellerais jamais où était sa fille. J'ai voulu remonter tout seul, mais j'ai glissé, j'avais pas vu le puits dans le noir. Je dois m'être cassé la jambe aussi. » Ajoute naturellement Marka comme ce n'était pas de son corps qu'il parlait.

-« Tu as une jambe cassée ! » S'exclame Duo en regardant étonné Heero. « Il déraille l'empathe. » Murmure le natté.

-« Duo, je t'ai entendu ! » Lâche Quatre, déjà vexé de ne pas avoir senti la douleur de l'enfant à travers toutes les émotions qu'il lui envoyait depuis des jours.

-« Je descends alors. » Dit Duo à son amant, avant d'ajouter pour son fils. « Je viens te chercher. »

-« Tu te souvenais d'avoir enfermé la petite fille dans la carrière, que tu es là si vite ? » Questionne le gamin parce que ça le tracassait et qu'il avait peur que s'il n'entendait plus leurs voix il puisse se retrouver à nouveau seul et dans le noir.

-« Non, c'est Heero qui a fait des recherches. » Précise Maxwell en jetant la corde dans le trou pendant que Yuy se l'attache à la taille et se positionne pour faire contre poids.

Duo commence à se mettre en position, il prend la corde entre ses jambes, au moment où il lâche la corniche pour descendre.

-« Duo soit prudent, et ramène-le-moi, je ne sais pas vivre sans vous. » Lâche le brun de l'angoisse dans la voix. Il sentait un danger arriver sans pouvoir le situer vraiment, pas encore, c'était trop tôt.

Le natté se hisse et vient l'embrasser.

-« Je t'aime et tu me gâtes, deux déclarations en quatre jours. » Sourit-il

-« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. » Avoue un peu gêné le métis.

-« Daddy, tu viens ? C'est moi que tu n'as pas vu depuis quatre jours, pas lui. » Taquine Marka ne se sentant plus le centre de l'intérêt des adultes.

-« Tu n'avais qu'à pas disparaître, on ne se serait pas rapproché. » Répond Duo toujours les yeux dans ceux de son amant.

-« Encore rapproché ! C'est un pied de biche qu'on va devoir utiliser pour finir pour vous séparer. » Rit l'enfant de sa bonne plaisanterie.

-« J'arrive pour te flanquer une fessée. » Gronde sévèrement le natté, alors qu'il sourit.

En un rien de temps, Duo descend les quatre mètres de corde et se retrouve en bas, il allume la torche.

-« Marka, t'es où ? Parle que je te repère. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » Demande l'enfant.

-« Ton père n'a jamais eu besoin d'avoir quelque chose à dire pour parler. » Lâche Yuy en espérant que ça le ferait rire et que son amant puisse repérer son enfant, il sent toujours une pression au niveau de l'estomac.

-« Tu es mort Hee-Chan. Tu es sûr d'avoir une jambe cassée ? Quatre ne m'a pas dit que tu avais mal. » Dit Duo pour que son fils lui réponde et en même temps évaluer également son état de santé.

-« Il est là aussi ? J'ai pas trop mal. » Finit par répondre Marka quand il se remet de la surprise de savoir que le blond est venu également, qu'il a quitté sa fille qu'il adore pour soutenir ses parents et les aider à le retrouver.

-« Oui il est là. Alors comment le sais-tu qu'elle est cassée ? » Interroge Maxwell puisque l'enfant ne parle plus.

-« Elle a un drôle d'angle pas normal. » Avoue-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Je t'ai trouvé ! » Lâche le natté en mettant la lumière de la torche sur le visage du gamin.

-« Kikou daddy ! » Sourit Marka.

Maxwell se couche sur le ventre et éclaire le mur puis le gamin qui se trouve un mètre cinquante plus bas, dans la crevasse.

-« Tu es un peu bas, il va falloir que tu te mettes debout. » Réalise le natté en voyant la distance.

-« Ca fait mal, daddy ! » Pleurniche l'enfant en essayant, s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal, c'est aussi parce qu'il ne bougeait pas depuis des heures.

-« Fais un effort, petite nature. » Plaisante Maxwell pour essayer de l'encourager

-« Duo, il y a un problème, vous êtes en danger. » Prévient Heero tout d'un coup, arrivant à mieux cerner ce qui l'angoissait.

-« Tu es sûr, Heero ? » S'informe le natté, espérant ne pas avoir la confirmation que le temps presse.

-« Oui, il vient droit sur vous. Je ne sais pas quoi, seulement. » Affirme nerveusement le brun.

-« Marka, je ne joue plus, DEBOUT. » Ordonne l'ex-02 d'une voix que Marka connaît trop bien pour ne pas obtempérer

-« Ca fait mal ! » Pleure l'enfant en se mettant debout et tendant les mains vers son père.

-« Ne t'appuie pas dessus, utilise l'autre jambe, je t'ai presque bonhomme. Etire-toi plus. » Encourage le châtain en s'étirant un peu.

-« J'ai le pied dans l'eau, je glisse. » Signale l'enfant en commençant à paniquer un peu.

Duo s'avance plus sur le bord du précipice de manière à s'allonger plus également et pouvoir descendre ses bras plus bas.

-« Saute à cloche pied, on va y arriver. » Incite l'ex-02 alors qu'il frôle les doigts de son fils cette fois.

-« Je descends » Signale Heero en se redressant pour regarder où il pourrait attacher la corde pour remonter juste après.

-« Reste ! Je l'ai. L'eau monte, il ne pleut pas pourtant ! » Constate Maxwell en voyant que le pantalon de son enfant est mouillé jusqu'au genou.

-« Le lâché d'eau du barrage. Pourquoi, je n'y ai pas pensé » Panique Heero sachant que la carrière sera presque inondée.

-« Accroche-toi gamin, on remonte ! » Dit Duo en mettant Marka sur son dos. « Sers les dents, fiston. » Ajoute-t-il quand il entend gémir son fils. « Je vais la tuer » Murmure-t-il sentant l'enfant se crisper sous la douleur.

-« Tu es vraiment un assassin, daddy ? » Interroge Marka étonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« J'étais un soldat. C'était eux ou moi, tuer avant d'être tué. Nous avons tous les sept du sang sur les mains et parfois il y a eu des victimes innocentes. Le moins qu'on pouvait. Marka, si j'avais su qu'elle était là, je serais venu la chercher. » Affirme le natté alors qu'il monte à la corde.

-« Je l'ai dit à sa maman. » Signale l'enfant pour rassurer son père, il n'avait pas vraiment cru cette femme.

-« Je t'ai ! » Lâche Heero en attrapant le poignet de Duo quand il arrive à la corniche. « Ca va Marka ? » S'inquiète le Japonais en voyant les traits blancs du gamin.

-« Maintenant, j'ai mal ! » Avoue le gamin en se mordant la lèvre pour essayer de déplacer la douleur.

Heero tend une boisson à l'enfant toujours sur le dos de son père, ainsi qu'un petit comprimé prit rapidement dans la pharmacie du sac à dos que le natté porte sur le coté maintenant.

-« Tu as la force de le porter ou je le prends. Dans une heure, la carrière sera à moitié sous eaux. » Explique Yuy en regardant son amant, il le presse, mais le temps leur est compté également.

-« Ca va, Hee-Chan, sors-nous de là, je te suis. » Dit Maxwell en ajustant le corps de son fils sur son dos.

-« Même Sally a du sang sur les mains ? » Demande Marka qui essaye de ne pas penser au tiraillement qu'il sent dans sa jambe en posant des questions sur le passé de son père, puisqu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé auparavant.

-« Oui, elle a fait partie de la guérilla pendant un temps. » Précise le natté en suivant la silhouette de son homme juste un pas devant lui, il met ses pas dans les siens sachant qu'il ne tombera pas dans un piège de cette façon.

-« C'est qui la septième personne ? » Finit par demander l'enfant après avoir fait le compte des adultes qui vivent avec lui.

-« Hilde » Répond Duo.

-« C'était aussi un soldat ? Elle n'en parle jamais ! » S'étonne le gamin.

-« Ce n'est pas la plus belle époque de notre vie. » Conclut Duo en laissant échapper un soupir.

-« Au fond de moi-même, j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais, tu m'as promis de ne jamais m'abandonner tant que tu serais en vie, et tu ne mens pas. » Dit Marka en resserrant ses bras autour de cou de son père, comme s'il voulait le rassurer et lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

-« Je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête avec vos déclarations. » Lâche le natté vraiment gêné de sentir tellement d'amour lui arriver aussi bien de son homme qui marche juste devant lui et de son enfant qu'il tient sur son dos.

-« Vous avancez lentement ! » Constate Quatre.

-« Il doit nous rester deux, trois kilomètres à faire. » Répond Heero.

-« On a de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses maintenant, on n'avance pas facilement » Ajoute Duo.

-« Hein ! » Fait Marka, ne comprenant pas la discussion de ses parents.

-« On a un émetteur-récepteur dans l'oreille, on parlait à Quatre. » Explique Maxwell en levant les jambes de plus en plus haut pour avancer.

Marka déplace une mèche des cheveux de Duo et voit le récepteur. D'une main, il l'enlève sans lâcher son père. Il glisse le petit appareil dans son oreille.

-« Salut Kitty Kat » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-« Salut Marka. » Répond le blond.

-« Merci d'être resté avec moi, j'ai eu moins peur. »

-« Mais de rien, pourtant j'ai eu envie, plus d'une fois, de remonter mes barrières, ils m'en ont fait baver les deux autres à être tellement angoissés. »

-« Jessica va bien ? » Questionne le gamin parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, surtout qu'il y avait un moment qu'il était parti avec les vacances.

-« Quand je suis parti, elle allait bien, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui sonner. » Admet Winner parce qu'il avait estimé que rechercher l'enfant était plus important et puis sa fille était avec Trowa donc en sécurité elle.

-« Marka rends-moi l'émetteur. Sinon en cas de problème, je vais être prévenu avec un temps de retard. » Dit le natté n'entendant que la moitié de la discussion, il se rend compte du danger qu'il fait courir à son fils.

-« Je peux garder un peu l'émetteur ? » Demande Marka, il voulait savoir si tout le monde allait bien sur L2, ce n'est pas ses parents qui pourront le renseigner.

-« Dis que tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour finir ! » Gronde Heero en se retournant pour fusiller son homme.

-« Mais si j'ai confiance, mais tu aurais dû penser à un émetteur pour Marka. C'est le genre de chose auquel tu pensais quand on faisait de la récupération de témoin. » Reproche Maxwell.

-« Tu as fini de critiquer. » Râle Yuy de plus en plus vexé, surtout que c'était vrai, il aurait dû y penser.

-« Tu ne te gênes pas pour me mettre sous le nez que c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé ! » Peste énergiquement Duo parce que le reproche fait dans la journée d'hier lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge.

-« Je croyais que vous étiez plus proche ? » Dit Marka étonné en regardant un puis l'autre des adultes.

-« Ils le sont, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca risque d'être comme ça dorénavant. Ca toujours été comme ça entre eux. C'est la façon dont ils étaient ensemble les trois dernières années qui n'étaient pas logique, mais c'est arrivé petit à petit et personne n'a rien vu. » Rassure Winner en entendant l'enfant, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait déclenché tout ça n'entendant qu'une partie de la discussion entre les deux amants. « Marka rend l'émetteur à ton père. »

-« Oui, Quatre. » Après avoir remis l'appareil en place, le gamin continue. « Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Kitty Kat comme un soldat avec du sang sur les mains ! »

-« Pourtant je te jure, qu'il me fait plus peur qu'Hee-Chan. Quand il pète un câble, tu as intérêt à courir pour sauver ta peau. Je n'ai jamais vu Heero perdre le contrôle, même sous alcool il est gérable, c'est plus dur, mais il ne me fait pas peur. » Explique Maxwell en réprimant un frisson en se rappelant la seule fois où il avait vu Winner exploser

-« Quatre bien ? » S'étonne l'enfant

-« Oui, Marka, de lui j'ai peur ! » Affirme le natté.

-« De qui tu parles Duo ? » Demande Quatre en fronçant les sourcils, il se sentait vraiment largué par les discussions. « Il manque un émetteur dans cette mission. »

Duo éclate de rire. Heero se renfrogne.

-« On arrive, Quatre tu viens récupérer Marka ! » Ordonne Heero, il se sentait prêt à exploser, il y avait eu bien trop de tensions ces derniers jours pour qu'il puisse se contrôler convenablement.

-« J'arrive Heero, je lui donnerai les premiers soins. » Affirme Quatre en quittant déjà la voiture pour monter jusqu'à l'entrée de la carrière.

L'Arabe prend Marka du dos de Duo ainsi que le sac avec la pharmacie. Il n'a pas encore descendu un mètre, qu'il enlève son émetteur-récepteur.

-« Quatre ! » Dit horrifié Marka, les yeux fixés sur l'ex-01 et 02.

-« Heero a toujours eu beaucoup de tensions à évacuer après une mission réussie, surtout si la vie de personnes qui lui sont chères est en jeu. Marka, il a un an de tension à évacuer. » Explique calmement le blond.

-« Mais ! »

-« Duo est tout à fait capable de gérer ça, il te l'a dit tantôt qu'il n'a jamais peur d'Heero. » Rassure Quatre parce que ça il l'avait entendu, même s'il ne savait pas qui était l'autre personne qui faisait si peur à Duo.

-« S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble à l'époque de la guerre, comment il évacuait ? » Questionne Marka pour essayer de masquer ses tensions et comprendre le comportement de ses parents.

-« En tapant des rapports, en vivant la mission une deuxième fois pour décompresser, quand il était sûr que tout avait été parfait la tension se relâchait d'elle-même. Ici, il n'a pas de rapport à faire, il évacue autrement. » Explique Quatre en sentant déjà l'effet à distance, Heero était moins énervé.

µµµ

Yuy s'était jeté littéralement sur Duo, le dévorant de baisers, l'embrassant dans le cou et puis descendant sur le torse de son amant. Il avait déchiré le Tee-shirt du natté pour avoir plus rapidement accès à la peau de son compagnon. Maxwell le laissait faire, répondant juste quand leurs bouches entraient en contact. Quand la main du Japonais s'attaque au pantalon, l'Américain lui dit tendrement.

-« Hee-Chan, on est à la vue de Marka. Si tu veux plus, faut qu'on bouge. »

-« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? » Dit Heero en se serrant contre Duo réalisant qu'oui il aurait fait l'amour à son homme aux yeux de tous.

-« Tu en avais besoin, mais de là à te laisser me faire l'amour devant mon fils. Il a eu peur, tu sais quand tu t'es jeté sur moi et que tu as déchiré mon tee-shirt. Quatre a sûrement dû le rassurer. » Précise le natté en caressant le dos du jeune homme blotti contre lui.

-« Je suis désolé, en plus il a encore sa jambe à soigner. Il fallait m'arrêter, m'empêcher. » Plaide Yuy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tellement il se sent mal dans sa peau de s'être laissé emporter par ses sentiments, en l'espace d'une seconde, il avait oublié qu'il avait été un soldat.

-« Tu peux être désolé, mais ne t'écrase pas. » Dit tendrement Maxwell en venant déposé un baiser sur le front de son compagnon pour finir de le rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Duo et Heero redescendent bras dessus, bras dessous, arrivés près de la jeep.

-« Ca va fiston, tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Questionne Maxwell en passant tendrement une main sur la joue de son fils

Marka secoue la tête.

-« Il n'a pas encore dit un mot depuis que je l'ai assis là, il a bu ce que je lui ai donné, mais pas un mot. » Panique légèrement Quatre devant le mutisme du gamin et s'il avait des séquelles à son manque de nourriture, à son enfermement.

Duo regarde son fils, s'avance encore plus près de lui avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Tu sais Marka, l'adulte c'est moi, je ne ressemble peut-être pas aux autres adultes. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je joue, que je fais le fou, que je ne sais pas m'assumer et assumer ma vie. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, le home tourne comme il faut. C'est ça être adulte, assumer sa vie, être capable d'affronter les obstacles, le reste c'est des traits de caractère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est à moi de le faire. Je m'inquiète pour toi, pour Heero, mes amis, mon home et j'assume le tout. » Conclut l'ex-02 en tendant la main.

Marka enlève l'émetteur qu'il dépose dans la main de son père.

-« Comment savais-tu ? » Demande Quatre émerveillé par la clairvoyance de son ami.

-« Marka qui se tait, c'est aussi anormal que moi qui ne parle pas, n'est-ce pas Hee-Chan ? » Nargue le natté en se redressant pour regarder son homme et lui sourire.

-« Il serait temps de le conduire à l'hôpital » Lâche le Japonais vexé de s'être fait rappeler une de ses phrases de tout à l'heure.

-« Ils ne vont pas me garder pour la nuit au moins ! » Questionne Marka en faisant une mine boudeuse.

-« Je ne sais pas bonhomme, mais je ne crois pas. Puis on n'a pas de clef à molette non plus pour te faire une attelle. » Lance Duo en regardant son amant.

-« Monte dans cette voiture. » Gronde Yuy en jetant un regard noir à son compagnon.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) saleté de dyslexie, j'avais mis bouffe, et non pouffe, ça change le sens !


	5. Fin de vacances

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

* * *

Fin de vacances

**

* * *

**

Pendant que Duo attendait à l'hôpital avec Marka. Heero conduisait Quatre aux spatiaux ports, pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Heero revenait juste à temps pour reprendre les deux Maxwell à la sortie de la clinique, ils allaient pouvoir retourner à leur maison de vacances. Il restait deux jours de congé, ils tenaient à en profiter.

On avait administré un léger sédatif à Marka, il somnolait déjà quand ils arrivèrent à la maison. Duo prend son enfant dans ses bras pour le glisser dans son lit. Yuy l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Comme il tardait à laisser son fils, il entre pour le sortir de la chambre.

Le métis le tire vers leur chambre, le pousse vers le lit et l'assied dessus, alors il lui enlève la veste qu'il été passée à même le corps, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, Heero détache l'élastique à l'extrémité de la natte de son amant et étale le voile châtain dans son dos. Duo commençait déjà à faire remonter ses mains le long du dos de son compagnon pour enlever son tee-shirt, un regard glacial l'arrête. L'Américain, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, laisse retomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Heero passe ses mains dans l'abondante chevelure avant de dévorer les lèvres de Duo de baiser. Une main en arrière pour le soutenir, Yuy finit par faire basculer son amant sur le lit, il délaisse la bouche, pour s'attaquer au cou.

-« C'est l'été My lover, laisse pas de trace, te plaît » Supplie dans un gémissement Maxwell en sentant qu'il lui mordille la base du cou.

Avant de trop se laisser tenter par cette partie qu'il adore chez son compagnon, le métis descend vers le mamelon, qu'il suce, alors que de l'autre main, il caresse l'autre. Maxwell soupire d'aise, les vieilles habitudes reviennent, les mains de l'Américain pousse son amant vers le bas de son corps. De suite, Heero se redresse.

-« Je t'attache au lit, si tu continues. »

Duo sourit avant d'attraper le montant du lit.

-« Si je te touche, tu t'arrêtes, tu me voles mes idées » Ricane le dénatté un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. (1)

-« Je t'attache. » Rectifie froidement Yuy.

Duo perd son sourire devant le regard de son amant.

-« Tu n'oserais pas ? » Panique légèrement le châtain, sentant ses anciennes peurs revenir de façon incontrôlables.

-« Ca reste un de mes fantasmes » (2) Répond le métis en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il dévore, qu'il mordille, avant de chercher le contact de la langue de Maxwell pour la soumettre à sa volonté. « Tu peux me toucher, mais c'est moi qui décide » Finit-il par concéder parce qu'il avait aussi envie de sentir les mains de son homme sur lui.

Les mains de l'Américain arrivent de suite sur les fesses musclées dde son compagnon.

-« Moi, c'est cette partie de ton corps qui m'excite le plus » susurre Duo avant de mordiller l'oreille de Yuy.

-« Tu pourras les malaxer autant que tu veux pendant que je te ferais mien » Chuchote le métis en préparant avec tendresse son homme.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, Marka est assis sur la plage, les autres enfants autour de lui. Son tibia était cassé, il avait un plâtre jusqu'au genou. Duo dans l'encadrement de la porte du chalet, le regarde sans rien dire, n'osant presque pas le quitter des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

Heero pendant ce temps là, range le salon pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace du drame qu'ils viennent de vivre.

-« Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable ! » Lâche d'un coup le métis.

-« Si tu le dis. » Lâche d'une voix plate Duo, avant de secouer la tête pour dire d'un ton plus vivant. « Excuse-moi. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de formidable. »

-« Tes missions de mémoires ! » S'explique le brun en venant avec les papiers

-« Oui, quoi avec ça ? » Reprend Maxwell toujours les yeux sur Marka.

-« Tu n'en as pas oublié une, ça correspond point par point au dossier de J. jusqu'à ce que je t'arrête. Tu aurais pu faire la suite ? » Interroge Heero en venant se mettre devant son homme pour essayer de capter son regard.

-« Oui, j'ai plus peiné pour celles du début. Si elles sont justes, le reste n'aurait pas posé de problème. » Avoue le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire. » Avoue tristement Yuy.

-« Essaie, tu verras bien ! » Propose le châtain en soupirant de temps en temps ce qui inquiète son amant qui finit par lui demander.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? »

-« Je crois que je vais aller voir la mère de la gamine pour m'excuser. » S'explique Duo en lâchant un nouveau soupir, il se trouvait tellement mal dans sa peau de ne pas avoir su que la fillette était là et de ne pas avoir été la sauver.

-« Tu n'es pas responsable, tu es cité dans le dossier d'enquête. Mademoiselle Noin est allée s'expliquer pour toi, après la guerre en tant que ton supérieur. » Développe le brun en passant une main sur le dos de son compagnon pour le rassurer

-« J'irai quand même. Tu pourras surveiller Marka ? » Supplie presque Maxwell en mettant une fraction de seconde son regard dans celui de son amant pour appuyer sa demande.

-« Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de sa vie à ne pas le quitter des yeux, mets lui un émetteur alors ? » S'énerve Heero.

Duo se baisse son regard pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

-« J'ai vraiment eu peur. La situation m'a échappé des mains. » S'explique-t-il en tremblant un peu rien qu'en y repensant.

-« Et tout se finit bien, tu n'es plus dans le milieu, mais tu es toujours aussi efficace. » Rassure tendrement le brun en rentrant dans la maison pour finir son rangement. « Je donnerais le deuxième portable à ton fils. »

-« Tu le récompenses de s'être fait enlever ! » S'indigne Maxwell en regardant son amant.

-« Il n'a voulu que rendre service à une dame et l'aider à porter ses sacs jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est l'éducation qu'on lui a donnée, alors on est responsable de ça aussi. » Explique posément le métis, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien la réaction de son compagnon.

-« Tu me considères comme responsable de son enlèvement ? » Questionne légèrement outré le natté. Il avait vraiment dur de ne plus penser à cette petite phrase que le brun lui à jeter à la figure pendant les recherches.

-« Pas du tout. J'ai relu le dossier d'enquête et le rapport de mission, au moment où elle est descendue dans la carrière, tu étais à l'autre bout de la frontière. Même en utilisant un détecteur thermique, je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu savoir qu'elle était là. Et je te vois mal tirer sur la carrière pour faire fuir une patrouille, sans avoir calculé la trajectoire des éboulis, même dans l'urgence. » Déclare fièrement Heero.

-« J'irai quand même ! »

-« Et je surveillerais. » Rassure Yuy, il lui devait bien ça.

-« Je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai mené l'adoption de Trinita. » S'excuse le natté en regardant le jeune homme qui vide le portable des dossiers que Marka ne doit pas voir.

Heero se lève et vient se mettre dans le dos de Duo, son menton arrive juste sur son épaule.

-« C'est moi qui aurais dû t'en parler quand j'en ai eu envie. Venir au home pour jouer avec elle pendant quatre mois, tu n'es pas stupide. » Avoue Yuy assez penaud de la façon dont il a agi. Ils avaient des torts tous les deux dans cette histoire là.

-« Tu sais, on n'a jamais parlé de la pièce qui deviendrait sa chambre, autant j'ai préparé la venue de Marka et son adoption, autant j'ai agi en rébellion pour Trinita. J'ai envie de l'adopter, j'en ai eu envie en la voyant, c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené au home la première fois. Je me suis dit que tu finirais par venir me parler. Je me suis servie d'elle. » Soupire le natté réalisant pleinement qu'il avait espéré secrètement que son amant se battrait pour elle comme il s'était toujours battu.

-« Et moi, j'attendais que tu le fasses, en espérant que tu comprendrais mes désirs. » Admet Heero qui n'avait pas voulu brusquer son ami, même pour cette raison là.

-« J'avais compris la première semaine. » Avoue le châtain, en lâchant un nouveau soupir.

-« On ne doit pas demander à Marka, s'il est d'accord ? » Réalise tout d'un coup Yuy parce que c'est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avec l'enfant.

-« Tu as déjà vu des parents demander aux enfants, s'ils pouvaient avoir un autre enfant ? Puis c'est un peu tard, tu ne vas pas renoncer ? » S'inquiète Duo que son amant se perde à nouveau pour de mauvaise raison.

-« Oh non ! J'ai demandé à Quatre de signer les documents pour nous comme s'ils les avaient avec lui pour partir. » Avoue-t-il en évitant le regard de son homme.

-« Sans me demander auparavant ? » S'étonne Duo, ça c'était une première depuis longtemps, comme ça son amant était vraiment de retour, ça le mettait de bonne humeur.

-« Tu as commencé les démarches, je les ai finis. » Rit Heero.

-« Elle sera peut-être là au retour de vacances et on n'a rien de prévu pour elle, on ne sait même pas où la mettre, on n'a rien pour elle. » S'apitoie le natté parce qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise de n'avoir rien prévu pour la gamine, c'était honteux, et il se sentait pitoyable.

-« On a notre amour. » Rassure Yuy en l'embrassant tendrement.

µµµ

Duo avait été voir la mère de la gamine dans sa cellule. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Maxwell, lui demandant pardon pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir à lui et son enfant, surtout son enfant, il n'avait pas à être la victime de sa folie.

Duo lui avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là et pourquoi il n'avait pas su que sa gamine était là, s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Il lui avait raconté aussi comment il avait travaillé pour trouver son fils à temps, juste avant le lâché d'eau annuel du barrage du Royaume de Sank. Avec son tibia cassé, Marka n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie avec la montée des eaux. Duo ne se porterait pas partie civile, il avait son fils, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Le voyage de retour s'était bien passé. Duo, Marka et Heero attendent que les bagages viennent sur le tapis roulant pour prendre un taxi et rentrer chez eux.

-« Parrain ! » Crie une petite fille de quatre ans, les cheveux de couleurs noirs comme son papa, les yeux bleus de sa maman, en se précipitant dans les bras du natté.

-« Meiran, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonne le châtain en attrapant la petite fille dans ses bras.

-« Je suis venue avec papa vous chercher. » Explique la petite fille en se tournant vers la gauche et en pointant une direction.

-« C'est gentil ça. Tu m'as manqué. » Avoue l'ex-02 en la serrant sur son cœur.

-« Toi aussi, c'est long trois semaines sans jouer avec toi. » Bougonne la gamine en pensant à la période sans le natté.

Heero avait récupéré tous les bagages pendant ce temps. Marka avec ses béquilles était exempt de portage.

-« Duo, dépose Meiran, et viens m'aider. » Ordonne Yuy parce qu'il n'allait pas tout porter tout seul.

Le natté dépose l'enfant et arrive rapidement, au grand étonnement de Wufei. Duo part déjà vers le parking, portant plus que sa part, en suivant sa filleule tout en discutant avec elle.

-« Dire que j'étais venu pour te donner un coup de main. Quatre m'avait bien dit que tu n'en aurais pas besoin. » Avoue un peu gêné Chang d'avoir douté de ses deux amis.

-« Tu pourras aider Marka s'il trébuche, répond Heero. Duo essaie de ne pas trop le surveiller mais il a dur. »

-« Tous les papiers sont chez le juge. C'est une question de jours. » Explique le Chinois après avoir opiné du chef pour certifier qu'il surveillerait l'enfant.

-« Merci Wufei. »

µµµ

Les deux plus jeunes enfants au lit, les adultes se retrouvent autour de la table de la cuisine pour discuter.

Un système d'interphone permanent est branché de la chambre de Meiran à la cuisine de chez les Winner, pour permettre une surveillance à distance, il y avait le même système installé dans la chambre de Jessica.

Un grand boom se fait entendre de la salle de bain de Maxwell. Duo est en dessous des escaliers en un rien de temps.

-« Marka ! » Demande-t-il en forçant sa voix sans toutefois crier pour ne pas réveiller Jessica.

-« Ce n'est rien daddy, j'ai glissé en essayant de ne pas mouillé mon plâtre. » Explique l'enfant avec un rire dans la voix, il se trouvait dans une position idiote là, assis dans la cuvette, l'eau lui tombant dessus, la jambe en dehors du rideau.

-« Tu es sûr sinon je monte. » Insiste le natté pas du tout rassuré pour autant d'entendre la voix de son fils.

-« Non, je n'ai rien, un peu mal aux fesses, c'est tout. » Rigole le gamin en se tournant pour se mettre à quatre pattes et pouvoir se relever plus facilement.

Le châtain se réinstalle à sa place, à côté d'Heero.

-« On en était où ? » Demande Duo en regardant les autres autour de la table.

-« La disposition des pièces que tu voulais aborder. » Rappelle Yuy en mettant sa main sur la cuisse du natté pour qu'il se calme, il sentait bien que c'était pénible pour son amant de ne pas monter voir comment allait l'enfant.

-« Avec Hee-Chan, on avait pensé mettre son bureau dans la bibliothèque, comme j'avais voulu le faire pour la venue de Marka… » Commence Maxwell

-« Si tes ordinateurs doivent encore une fois tourner sans que les enfants y touchent, ça ne va pas être évident. Trowa m'a dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu fermer la porte à clef. » Coupe Quatre.

-« Supprimer la salle de jeu et monter Marka à votre étage ? » Demande Duo sachant que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, surtout avec un enfant de plus qui aurait besoin d'une salle de jeu également.

-« Heu ! Rougit Quatre. Vous nous avez donnés l'envie d'agrandir notre famille. »

Sally éclate de rire.

-« A croire que c'est le destin qui le veut qu'on fasse les choses ensemble. Je suis enceinte. »

-« Félicitations » Répondent chaleureusement les quatre en même temps.

Alors que les discussions diminuent, le brun repositionne la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéresse vraiment.

-« Faire la salle de jeux au grenier avec un interphone et un système de caméra pour la surveillance ? » Demande-t-il en parcourant l'assemblée du regard pour savoir si quelqu'un est contre l'idée.

-« Perfect soldier Come back » Rigole Duo.

-« Baka » Sourit le métis.

-« Réfléchissons, lance Duo. Il n'y a pas eu d'objection pour la salle de jeux, donc c'est bon. Marka dans ton bureau, Trinita dans l'ancienne chambre de Marka. Ton bureau à la cave ! » Taquine le natté puisque son homme était de bonne humeur.

-« Tu ne t'améliores pas avec l'âge ! » Répond Yuy en souriant et en secouant la tête.

-« Quoi, il y a une clef sur la porte de la cave. » Rajoute le châtain avec un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

-« Yuy, si je t'offre une pièce dans ma maison pour faire ton bureau, ça te va ? » Questionne Wufei, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas que les solutions proposées depuis le début soit de vraies solutions, lui avait trop de pièce dans sa maison et eux était presque à l'étroit.

-« Merci Ojisan pour le portable, tu n'aurais pas dû ! » Dit Marka en entrant dans la pièce en pyjama pour venir s'asseoir à la table, il s'étonne que les discussions ne reprennent pas comme les autres jours. « Je gène les discussions? Je dois remonter ? »

Duo regarde Heero en attente d'un accord.

-« Duo, ne tombe pas dans le même piège. Reste-toi, si tu abuses, je me rebelle. Tu ne vas commencer à t'écraser. » S'impatiente Yuy ce serait vraiment trop stupide comme situation et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait la réflexion à son amant.

-« Non, tu peux rester, ça te concerne de toute façon. » Reprend Maxwell en souriant à son fils.

-« Merci Wufei, ça me va très bien. » Accepte Heero, puisque la discussion s'était interrompue sur la question du Chinois.

-« Bon, reste le problème de l'attente des transformations. On les fait dormir où les gosses ? » Demande le natté parce qu'il se rappelait très bien du temps qu'il avait mis pour faire la chambre de son enfant et là il y avait deux chambres à aménager, si pas trois avec celle de l'enfant de Winner-Barton.

-« Tu sais, Duo, Trinita sera là bien avant l'enfant qu'on veut adopter ! » Avoue un peu gêné Quatre de devoir remettre les choses en place et surtout de rappeler à son ami qu'il était responsable de cette situation.

-« On a l'intention de faire les choses dans l'ordre, nous ! » Lâche sarcastique Trowa avec un sourire, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi, je viens encore de voir la destruction de DeathScythe ? » Demande le natté, le regard mauvais sur le français.

Heero s'avance et met la main sur l'épaule de son amant.

-« Qui est-ce qui adopte Trinita ? Je comprends rien. » Bougonne Marka de se sentir dépassé par les évènements, surtout qu'il avait une mauvaise impression et qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

-« Nous, Marka, daddy et moi » Répond Yuy en voyant son compagnon se mordre la lèvre inférieure et son regard inquiet.

-« Vous allez vous marier ? » S'étonne l'enfant, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais été question mais surtout il savait très bien pour en avoir discuté avec son Ojisan que ce dernier était complètement contre l'idée.

-« Non, on a le droit de l'adopter ensemble sans être marié. Sinon, je l'aurais fait seul. » Dit le métis.

-« Elle va avoir sa chambre dans quelle pièce ? » Questionne Marka, parce que toutes les pièces de leur étage étaient prises.

-« C'est de ça qu'on parlait, fiston. Heero va faire son bureau chez Wufei. Tu auras ainsi une chambre plus grande et elle récupérera ta chambre, sauf si tu ne veux pas changer, alors elle ira dans le bureau qu'on va transformer. » Explique en souriant le natté.

-« J'aime bien ma chambre. » Bougonne le gamin.

-« C'est comme tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de choisir maintenant ! » Propose Maxwell parce que c'était vrai qu'il prenait l'enfant au dépourvu.

-« Elle arrive quand ? » Interroge Marka.

-« Dès qu'on a le fax ! » Rétorque Heero.

-« Et rien n'est prêt ! » S'étonne Marka les yeux agrandis d'horreur. « Vous avez fait ça sur un coup de tête quand j'ai disparu, pour me remplacer. C'est pour ça que tu veux lui donner ma chambre. » Panique-t-il.

-« Marka, il n'a jamais été question de te remplacer. C'est vrai que quand tu as disparu, j'ai pété un câble, mais nous voulions tous les deux l'adopter avant de partir en vacances, aucun de nous deux n'avait encore abordé le sujet seulement. Quand tu as disparu, j'ai vu qu'Heero était prêt à renoncer à l'adoption si on arrivait trop tard pour te retrouver, et ça m'a mis dans une rage folle. » Expose calmement Duo en cherchant pourtant les mots qui ne peuvent pas être équivoques.

-« Il en résulte une adoption sur un coup de tête ! » Conclut froidement Marka le regard noir sur son père.

Duo rougit, parce que son fils disait tout à fait vrai.

-« Peut-être Marka, mais elle aurait eu lieu de toute façon. Estime-toi heureux que ton père t'ait expliqué parce que je ne l'aurai pas fait. » Dit sévèrement Heero voyant son compagnon dans un réel état de panique face aux accusations de l'enfant.

-« Marka soit en sûr, je n'ai jamais voulu te remplacer, ni Ojisan. Ôte-toi ça de la tête. » Plaide le châtain.

-« Si elle arrive avant que les transformations soient faites, elle peut dormir dans ma chambre. Ca vous évitera de vous casser la tête » Lâche Marka en se levant.

L'enfant parti, Duo s'écroule sur la table en murmurant.

-« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile »

-« On est deux, alors ! » Assure Heero qui ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux dans sa peau que le natté.

-« Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver à une situation pareille ? » Questionne tout penaud l'ex-02, en soupirant à faire ployer un chêne.

-« Manque de communication, Maxwell. » Certifie le Chinois.

-« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que je ne parle pas assez. » Répond Duo en relevant enfin la tête de ses avants-bras.

-« Parler ne veut pas dire communiquer, Maxwell. » Rectifie Chang.

-« Merci, Wu, c'est fou ce que je me sens mieux ! » Soupire le natté en remettant sa tête sur ses avants-bras.

Heero met sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le soutenir, mais tout ne se réglera pas en trois tours de cuillère à pot.

A suivre….

* * *

(1) Chapitre 19 de « je suis en vie »

(2) Chapitre 21 de « je suis en vie »


	6. adoption et adaptation

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : frienship, romance, confort/hurt, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally et d'autres.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

Adoption et adaptation

* * *

-« Duo ! » Dit Heero en secouant légèrement son amant et en lui donnant des petits baisers dans le cou.

-« Non, pas encore, tu m'épuises, je veux dormir. » Soupire le natté en repoussant le métis, comme il l'a déjà fait une fois cette nuit.

-« Il est temps de te lever pour aller au travail. Tu rouspètes mais une fois que je t'excite, tu en redemandes. » Sourit Heero.

Une langue lui répond, avant que le métis fasse voler la couette du lit, ce qui fait encore plus pester l'Américain qui frisonne de froid.

-« Je me lève aussi, dit Heero. Ca te donnera du courage. »

-« Faut encore lever Marka. » Bâille Duo en mettant ses deux pieds sur le sol.

-« Laisse-le, je m'en occupe avant d'aller au travail. » Propose le brun en tendant la main à son homme pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-« Tu te lèves à 5h30 alors que tu ne commences qu'à 8 heures. Tu es fou ! » Peste légèrement le châtain, mais il était heureux de l'attention de son compagnon.

-« Oui de toi. Va t'habiller, je fais ton déjeuner. » Propose le métis en poussant son homme vers la porte.

-« Laisse, je fais ça au travail avec les gosses. Tu viens te doucher avec moi ? » Propose Duo un sourire taquin à son amant.

-« Et je l'épuise. » Soupire Heero en secouant la tête, mais il suit de bon cœur son homme.

µµµ

-« Marka, il est 7heures, il est temps de te lever, ton père t'attend au travail. » Dit Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit et en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

-« Ojisan, j'ai mal dormi, c'est aussi les vacances. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Au home, ils ont permission jusqu'à 9 heures ! » Peste l'enfant en remettant son visage dans son coussin.

-« Soit au home pour 10 heures, je m'explique avec ton père. » Affirme Yuy en se relevant, puis il dépose un baiser sur le front du gamin avant de rajuster les couvertures.

-« Ojisan ! Je suis désolé pour hier. Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à ce genre de comportement. Vous avez toujours l'air de savoir ce que vous faites en toutes circonstances. » Avoue le gamin en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Marka, quelque chose dans le passé de ton père a amené chez moi un comportement, vis-à-vis de lui, d'anormal. Et c'est ce comportement qui a poussé ton père dans ses retranchements. Ton enlèvement fût très pénible pour tous les deux, parce que justement on t'adore. Tu sais, je l'en ai tenu responsable. » Explique Heero en fuyant le regard vert de Marka tellement il avait honte de ça.

-« C'est dégueulasse ce qu'il t'a fait pour Trinita. Faire rassembler les documents sans ton accord, sans en discuter avec toi auparavant. » S'énerve l'enfant en se redressant dans le lit. Il avait écouté au-dessus des escaliers pour savoir ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

-« C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait me faire. S'il n'avait pas pris les devants, elle aurait pu être adoptée. C'est aussi à Wufei qu'il a demandé de rassembler les papiers. Comme je ne voyais pas ses messages, il fallait bien que quelqu'un me les fasse comprendre. S'il avait demandé à Trowa, elle aurait été adoptée sans mon accord. Wufei n'aurait jamais fait ça, ton père le sait. Je crois que c'était sa dernière tentative pour m'ouvrir les yeux. » Explique Yuy en passant une main rassurante sur les cheveux du petit blond.

-« Après vous vous seriez séparé ? » S'inquiète Marka de la panique dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas que sa famille explose comme la première, qu'un drame survienne une nouvelle fois.

-« Après il aurait assumé le rôle que je lui faisais jouer à contre cœur, mais il aurait assumé. » Rassure le brun en se levant du lit, il était tant pour lui de partir pour se rendre au travail, surtout s'il devait faire le crochet par le home pour prévenir son amant.

µµµ

16H30, sur la table de la salle à manger, sous la surveillance de Duo, Marka s'exerce au maniement de son portable et du programme photo. Il sort toutes les photos prisent pendant les vacances.

-« Il est en retard Ojisan ? » Constate l'enfant en regardant l'horloge en dessous de son écran.

-« Il est au home avec Trinita, comme tous les soirs depuis quatre mois. » Répond Maxwell en montrant un point sur le portable.

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué moi ? » Bougonne Marka en regardant son père.

-« C'est normal avec l'école, tu faisais tes devoirs pendant ce temps là. » Sourit le châtain, avant de donner un baiser sur le front de son enfant.

-« Parrain, tu joues avec moi ? » Demande Meiran en déposant un puzzle devant ce dernier.

Duo ouvre la boite, étale toutes les pièces et aide la petite fille à reconstruire l'image d'un chaton. La porte s'ouvre, Heero rentre dans la salle à manger, attrape la base de la tresse, tire un peu, Maxwell suit la traction jusqu'à ce que le métis l'embrasse.

-« Ai shiteru Koibito. Où as-tu pris le programme photo ? » Interroge le métis en fronçant un sourcil.

-« Sur le cd rom dans ton bureau, j'ai déposé des caisses aussi pour le vider, mais je ne sais pas comment tu veux t'organiser. » Répond l'ex-02 en tendant une pièce à Meiran.

-« Je me disais aussi que tu n'étais pas devenu un pro. Meiran, papa est à la maison ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Oui, Ojisan. » Répond la gamine.

-« Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Ojisan, toi ? » S'étonne le métis en regardant froidement la petite fille.

-« Parrain m'a dit que Ojisan, c'était tonton. Tu es mon tonton. » Affirme Meiran.

-« D'accord, ton tonton, mais le Ojisan de Marka. Comme Hee-Chan, ce n'est que pour Duo et les enfants du home, merci pour ça Marka. » Explique posément le brun avant de poser un regard noir sur le susnommé.

-« C'est normal, puisque les grands l'utilisent toujours, les petits suivent le mouvement. » Rigole Maxwell.

-« Je vais voir où Wufei veut installer mon bureau et voir si l'électricité est suffisante. » Dit Heero en repartant.

-« Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le, j'enverrai Fernando demain. » Propose le natté en tendant une nouvelle pièce pour le puzzle.

µµµ

Le soir même, Heero commence à vider son bureau pour le déménager, ce n'est pas un mince affaire, encore une chance que le passe-mur existe, c'est nettement plus facile que de devoir descendre tous les meubles par la cage d'escalier et de devoir les remonter dans l'autre maison, surtout que Wufei, lui donne la pièce à côté des nurseries.

Deux jours plus tard, le fax d'adoption arrive, Duo prévient Heero qu'il puisse participer à la petite fête d'adieu, même si Trinita ne va pas loin, les enfants du home en avaient envie. Son lit est installé dans la chambre de Marka puisque les travaux n'ont pas encore vraiment débuté, par manque de temps, surtout qu'il faut encore vider le bureau pour pouvoir le rafraîchir.

Les travaux se font à un petit rythme durant toutes les vacances, Trinita emménage dans sa chambre deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire. La chambre de la gamine est faite dans le bureau d'Heero, car Marka avait voulu garder sa chambre. Au matin, on avait enlevé le plâtre, il pourrait circuler normalement dans son école.

La petite s'était intégré à la vie de famille. Elle avait vite appris à dire Otousan, elle suivait Marka partout dans la maison et le gamin était ravi de lui apprendre énormément de choses, comme de surveiller ses jeux avec Jessica et Meiran dans le bac à sable du jardin.

-« Elle va aller à l'école ? » Demande un soir Marka se rappelant que les enfants au home ne vont pas à l'école jusqu'à ce que l'école soit obligatoire en primaire.

-« Je ne sais pas, fiston, on n'en a pas encore discuté avec Ojisan. » Avoue Duo en regardant s'il a tout le matériel scolaire nécessaire pour la rentrée de son fils.

-« Discuté de quoi ! » Dit Heero en entrant dans le salon.

-« De l'école pour Tibou. » Expose Maxwell en suivant la liste qu'il a reçue de l'école de son fils.

-« Tu aurais pu trouver un autre surnom ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Il lui plait bien à elle. » Avoue en souriant le natté.

-« Pour l'école ! » Insiste Marka parce qu'il voulait savoir qu'elle serait l'organisation dans deux jours.

-« Elle y va ! » Lâche Heero.

-« On n'en a pas discuté et si je veux pas » Bougonne Duo en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-« Je ne vais pas remettre en cause la dérogation que Relena a obtenue il y a quatre ans, pour vous permettre à Hilde et toi de venir travailler avec vos enfants. On a obtenu trois enfants en âge scolaire de travailleurs pour les périodes de vacances et après l'école, en plus des deux en bas-âge en périodes scolaires. Ca fait cinq enfants en plus, on frise l'éducateur de plus, quand Michael et Zorba doivent prendre les leur. Duo, on tourne trop juste avec le budget pour se permettre que la dérogation saute. » Explique énergiquement le métis pour bien se faire comprendre, qu'il n'accepterait pas un caprice cette fois, il y avait une raison à sa décision.

-« Tu vas de nouveau t'occuper des enfants plus que moi. » Râle le natté, c'était pour ça que lui aurait voulu que Trinita n'aille pas à l'école pour pouvoir l'avoir près de lui pendant qu'il travaillait.

-« Pendant les congés, c'est toi qui t'en occupe le plus, puisqu'ils vont au home avec toi. Tu as pris les dossiers scolaires des enfants de l'orphelinat ? » Interroge le métis en fronçant des sourcils, sachant que la rentrée des enfants de l'orphelinat arrivaient en même temps que celles de ses enfants.

Pour l'instant, Duo agissait comme un gosse comme s'il voulait tester et être sûr que son amant soit bien de retour.

-« Oui Otousan. » Lâche Maxwell en lui tirant la langue.

-« Sale gosse, tu es pire que Trinita parfois. Tout se paie Duo, c'est toi qui l'as dit. » Sermonne Yuy en s'approchant le regard noir.

-« A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je te cherche ? » Questionne le natté avec un sourire provocateur

-« Marka, va un peu prendre, le dossier d'adoption de Trinita sur mon bureau. » Ordonne Heero sans le regarder.

L'enfant n'est pas à l'escalier qu'il entend crier Duo. Le brun doit encore avoir tiré son père en arrière par la tresse pour l'embrasser. Ca le fait sourire, il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne se disaient plus de petits mots affectueux. Depuis l'enlèvement, les « My lover » et les « Koibito » fusaient souvent, comme les gestes d'affections qui se faisaient moins automatiques et plus chargés d'amour.

-« Vous êtes présentables ? » Demande Marka en revenant avec le dossier s'arrêtant dans le couloir près de la porte.

Après deux minutes, un « oui » retentit. Présentable est un grand mot, Heero a encore plus les cheveux en bataille. Duo est en train de reboutonner sa chemise, le regard dans les yeux de son compagnon.

-« Pourquoi, elle s'appelle Yuy et pas Maxwell comme moi, si c'est ma sœur ? » Questionne Marka en entrant dans la pièce, il avait regardé le dossier pour passer le temps avant d'avoir l'accord pour rentrer dans le salon.

-« Elle s'appelle Yuy parce que c'est Wufei qui a fait les papiers, répond Heero. Et comme on n'en avait pas parlé auparavant. Elle a Maxwell aussi, mais en deuxième nom de famille. Si on ne pouvait pas l'adopter à deux, je le faisais seul, il a cru bien faire. »

µµµ

Trinita rentre à l'école gardienne à la rentrée, avec Jessica, Meiran. Les enfants du home, ne commençant qu'au primaire. Marka est en dernière année du primaire, elle est donc dans la même école que son frère.

La petite s'adapte rapidement à l'école, revenant avec les enfants du home et Marka, attendant là-bas qu'Heero finisse sa journée quand Duo fait l'après-midi et les horaires décalés. Sinon, c'est souvent Maxwell qui reprend les enfants de sa maison, quand il est en congé ou qu'il fait le matin comme la nuit. Il reprend Jessica et Meiran avec le minibus du home avec les autres enfants, Quatre attendant sur le pas de la porte pour prendre en charge également Meiran en attendant le retour d'un de ses parents.

µµµ

Dans le courant du mois de septembre, les travaux étaient bels et bien finis dans la maison des Winner. Le bureau d'Heero était convenable installé chez Wufei, maintenant le soir avec l'aide de Marka, Duo travaillait chez les Chang afin de finir les transformations. Sally s'arrondissait de plus en plus et cette grossesse la fatiguait énormément, bien plus que pour Meiran. La petite fille se trouvait donc beaucoup plus souvent chez les voisins que dans sa maison, où elle était accueillie les bras ouverts.

Quand la chambre pour le bébé Barton-Winner avait été finie, Quatre et Trowa avaient introduit une demande et attendait impatiemment que leur rêve agrandir sa famille se réalise.

Suivre...


	7. Prise de tête

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, sally.

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

* * *

**Prise de tête**

**

* * *

**

Le Japonais surveillait Meiran et Trinita, il lisait un roman en même temps. Sally était dans sa dernière semaine de grossesse, elle était en train de faire une sieste bien méritée. Les deux enfants jouaient avec de la pâte à modeler dans la salle de jeux.

Trinita vient avec un gâteau qu'elle a confectionné vers son Otousan.

-« Tiens, Ojisan. »

Avant que Heero n'ait le temps de la reprendre, Meiran le devance.

-« Non, non, c'est Otousan, Ojisan c'est juste pour Marka. Moi, je dois l'appeler Tonton. C'est comme parrain, Marka l'appelle daddy et toi tu l'appelles Duo-Chan. »

Le Japonais s'étonne.

-« Mais non, Meiran, elle l'appelle daddy. »

-« Elle dit tout le temps Duo-Chan et il n'y a personne qui la reprend. Quand elle dit Ojisan tout le monde rectifie ! » Affirme la gamine en redressant le bout de son nez dans une copie conforme de son papa.

-« Ca fait six mois qu'elle est là, je n'ai même pas fait attention. » Se sent coupable Yuy, il aurait pu faire plus attention aux sentiments de son homme, mais pourquoi ce dernier n'a-t-il rien fait pour changer la chose.

-« C'est quand qu'il arrive le bébé de Kitty Kat, parce qu'il n'a pas le ventre qui s'arrondit comme maman ? » Questionne Meiran arrêtant les réflexions du métis.

-« Parce qu'il va venir par adoption comme Trinita et pas comme ton petit frère. » Répond en souriant le brun, il faut être un enfant pour penser comme ça.

µµµ

Il est 19 heures quand Duo rentre de sa journée à horaire décalé après avoir été chercher Marka chez un copain.

-« Daddy ! » Crie Trinita en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Hé ! Tibou, tu t'y es mis ! » Dit Duo radieux en faisant tourner la gamine dans les airs.

-« Tu avais promis, tu n'es qu'un menteur ! » Hurle Marka avant de monter les escaliers et de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Marka, reviens ici ! » Vocifère Heero qui arrivait derrière la petite fille.

-« Menteur ? Moi ? Je vais voir ! » Lâche le natté en mettant Trinita dans les bras du Japonais, il était vraiment préoccupé par la réaction de son fils qu'il estimait excessive, mais surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché la colère de l'enfant ?

µµµ

Vingt minutes passent avant de Maxwell descend les escaliers d'un pas furieux, Heero le regarde étonné, alors qu'il entre dans le salon où tout le monde est rassemblé. Il fusille son amant du regard avant de lui crier en le pointant du doigt.

-« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un papier, mais pas pour tout le monde. Bourrique têtue ! »

Duo ressort de la pièce, sort de la maison en claquant la porte. Yuy regarde Quatre avant de lui mettre Trinita dans les bras pour qu'il finisse de lui lire le livre qu'il lui lisait avant de la mettre au lit. Après il se précipite vers la porte pour courir derrière son amant, alors qu'à l'étage, une porte s'ouvre à toute volée.

Le brun ouvre la porte de la rue, regarde à droite puis à gauche pour voir s'il peut repérer son compagnon et qu'il puisse le rattraper, il s'arrête net. La porte lui est arrachée des mains.

-« Où est parti daddy ? » Demande Marka paniqué.

Un doigt lui montre l'ex-02 appuyé contre la maison.

-« Tu crois qu'on s'est encore fait avoir ? » Questionne l'enfant en tournant son visage vers son Ojisan.

-« J'ai bien l'impression, quoi que ! » Répond Heero en fronçant les sourcils quand il capte le regard de Shinigami se poser sur lui.

-« Il est vraiment fâché ? » S'étonne l'enfant de la réaction du métis.

-« Hn, ne rentre pas, mais reste là. » Dit le brun en quittant l'encadrement de la porte.

Heero met ses deux mains dans les poches revolvers de son jeans et avance vers Duo.

-« Explique ! » Dit-il quand il arrive à la hauteur du natté.

Le regard noir de Duo se fixe sur Marka toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte qui n'a pas l'air très bien dans sa peau. Yuy se déplace pour s'interposer.

-« Koibito, c'est toi le doué pour comprendre à demi-mot. »

-« Vous me faites chier ! » Gronde Maxwell en reportant son regard sur son compagnon.

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Tu n'es pas foutu de voir arriver les problèmes quand les sentiments sont en jeux. Tes arguments sont nuls, Marka, comme les tiens Heero ! » Harangue le natté toujours autant en colère contre ses deux hommes.

-« Sincèrement, je ne te comprends pas ! » Avoue le métis en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

-« Il y a une différence entre elle et moi, pourquoi elle aurait le droit ? Tu avais promis ! » Peste une fois de plus le gamin de la porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce droit là.

-« C'est ma fille. » Rappelle Maxwell en regardant son fils dans les yeux, puisque Heero s'était retourné également pour regarder Marka quand il avait parlé.

-« Ton sang ne coule pas dans ses veines, elle peut t'appeler papa ! » Propose Marka comme solution et prouver qu'il était de bonne volonté.

-« Où mes arguments ne tiennent pas Duo ? » Demande Heero puisque de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour obliger Marka à autoriser Trinita d'appeler son amant : daddy.

-« Tu empêches que mes enfants aient les mêmes droits. Tu vois bien que l'amour ne règle pas tout. » Explique le châtain en regardant froidement son compagnon.

-« Ce n'est qu'un papier ! » Répond Heero, ne voyant pas ce que ça pourrait changer s'il signait cette demande d'adoption pour Marka dont ils parlent au moins une fois par semaine sur l'oreiller.

-« Justement pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Tu défends à Meiran de dire Ojisan, ça te blesse que Tibou te le dise. Pourtant c'est elle qui a raison. Si Marka est son frère pourquoi doit-elle dire autrement ? » Questionne le natté en fusillant son amant du regard.

-« C'est ma demi-sœur, ce n'est pas ma sœur. » Hurle Marka parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'être incompris et bafoué.

-« Tu vois, pourtant tu m'as bien reproché l'enlèvement de notre fils. » Râle Duo en pointant son enfant du doigt, pourtant c'est Heero qu'il dévisage et qu'il a envie de massacré à ce moment là.

-« Tu as pourtant promis. » Insiste dans un murmure l'enfant.

-« J'ai dit que je n'autoriserai pas les autres enfants du home à dire pareil, c'est tout. Elle ne fait pas partie du home, Marka. » Justifie Maxwell tendrement pour essayer de faire comprendre à son fils son point de vue.

-« Et si je l'adopte, tu crois que ça règlera tous les problèmes ? Il ne sera pas différent pour moi, je ne m'en occuperai pas autrement. » Dit un rien buté le brun voulant que ses idéaux soient respectés également.

-« Ca limitera les différences. » Certifie le natté avec conviction.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'appelle daddy, tu es mon père, on a le même sang. » Repart de plus belle Marka voyant que les deux adultes ont l'air de trouver un accord.

Un regard noir se pose sur les deux, avant que Duo lève les mains au-dessus de sa tête et il rend les armes.

-« Va pour papa-daddy et Ojisan-Otousan. C'est fou ce que ça fait famille unie, moi, je vous le dis ! » Lâche-t-il avant de rentrer dans la maison en secouant la tête de dépit.

Duo se rend directement dans le salon, il regarde un peu Trinita qui joue sur le sol au pied de Quatre.

-« Tibou, papa va te mettre au lit. » Dit-il en rentrant dans le salon parce qu'il était l'heure pour la petite de se coucher.

La petite se lève et se jette dans les bras de Trowa.

-« Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. » Soupire le natté avant d'aller chercher sa fille dans les bras de son ami, pour se rendre avec elle dans sa chambre pour lui raconter une dernière histoire.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps là, Marka est sorti de la maison pour retrouver Heero qui reste là pour réfléchir à la situation.

-« Il est toujours en colère, daddy ? » Demande l'enfant vraiment mal dans sa peau de ce qu'il avait déclenché, même s'il n'était pas prêt à laisser sa demi-sœur appeler son père daddy.

-« Ca ne lui fait pas plaisir mais il accepte. » Avoue en haussant les épaules le brun en souriant au gamin pour le rassurer.

-« C'est mon daddy ! » Affirme Marka en frappant du pied sur le sol.

-« Tu commencerais à m'appeler Otousan, ça me ferait bizarre. » Admet le métis en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

-« Il reste quoi comme solution ? » Demande le gamin en regardant Heero plein d'espoir, s'il y avait une solution acceptable, il se ruerait dessus pour faire plaisir à son père.

-« Tu ne serais pas plus mon fils si je t'adoptais ! » Dit Yuy après avoir pensé une fraction de seconde à cette possibilité là, mais vraiment il ne voyait pas ce que ça changerait à leur vie actuelle.

-« Je le sais. »

-« Pourquoi l'as considères-tu comme ta demi-sœur ? » Questionne le brun, parce que lui n'avait jamais senti que l'enfant n'avait pas accepté complètement la gamine.

-« A cause de la prise de sang ! » Se justifie sur la défensive Marka. Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents ne comprenaient pas ses motivations ? Ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier à comprendre.

-« Il faudra que tu lui expliques ! » Rassure le métis avant d'embrasser Marka sur le front et de reprendre. « Tu as le droit d'avoir tes idées et de les défendre. On ne t'aime pas moins pour ça. »

µµµ

Il y avait maintenant deux mois que Duo essayait de faire prendre conscience à Trinita qu'il y avait une différence dans le terme papa entre Trowa et lui, qu'il y avait plusieurs papa dans le monde et que chacun avait le sien et donc que le terme papa ne désignait pas Trowa, comme le terme Otousan qui lui désignait Heero.

Sally avait accouché, d'un joli petit garçon, qui avait les crises de nerfs de son papa de temps en temps. Il hurlait durant des heures et ses parents prenaient le relais pour ne pas craquer tellement c'était éprouvant pour leurs nerfs

Quatre n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver l'objet de ses désirs, pourtant il avait déposé des candidatures un peu partout. La facilité de la première adoption ne lui avait pas apporté la patience en la matière.

µµµ

Pourtant une après-midi, Duo entre dans la cuisine en disant au blond.

-« Quatre, un bébé est arrivé au home cet après-midi, c'est un petit garçon. Il y a encore une enquête à faire pour voir si on ne trouve pas la famille. Dans trois semaines, il se peut qu'il soit adoptable. »

-« Merci, Duo. J'espère que cette fois ! » Avoue Winner en joignant les mains sous son menton.

-« Je t'ai dit que tu ciblais la tranche d'âge la plus difficile et comme tu veux un garçon en plus. » Rappelle le natté en se servant une tasse de café au percolateur.

-« Je veux un bébé de moins de cinq mois. » Lâche vexé Quatre de se faire encore rappeler cette histoire là.

-« Et Trowa ? Il est pourtant plus à l'aise avec les plus grands. » Dit Maxwell en rajoutant un morceau de sucre dans son café.

Quatre rougit.

-« Tu as ce que tu veux au charme. Tu peux chercher dans d'autres orphelinats que le mien. » Propose Duo en prenant une cuillère dans le tiroir du meuble de la cuisine.

-« C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais avec toi, je suis au première loge pour des cas comme celui-là. Je sais qu'il est adoptable avant qu'il ne soit dans les listes. » Lâche Winner un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

Sally arrive dans la cuisine avec le bébé, de presque deux mois dans les bras. Il est en larmes, rouge de pleurer. Duo tend les bras pour le prendre.

-« Excuse-moi, Duo ! » Soupire la jeune femme d'être à nouveau là avec son fils, dès qu'elle sait que Maxwell est rentré du travail, elle se précipite presque dessus avec l'enfant, elle en a honte.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé quand tu n'en peux plus de l'entendre pleurer. Chut ! Chut ! Maximilien, je m'y fais pas à son prénom ! » Dit le natté avec une drôle de grimace sur les lèvres.

-« Et voilà, il se calme. Ca me rend dingue. » Peste la jeune maman de voir son fils s'endormir doucement dans les bras du châtain.

-« Ca se règle ton problème Duo ? » Questionne Quatre, parce que ça l'étonnait aussi de voir que le bébé se calmait si facilement dans les bras de son ami, pourtant ce n'était pas parce qu'il était moins nerveux.

-« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que j'obtienne gain de cause. Heero a raison, s'il adopte Marka, il continuera à l'appeler Ojisan, parce que c'est leur façon de se reconnaître. Marka se braque pour une histoire de génétique. Leurs arguments sont nuls, mais tiennent la route. » Soupire Maxwell en rendant le bébé à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse le recoucher dans son lit.

µµµ

Dans les quinze jours, l'enquête retrouvait un reste de famille pour le bébé que Duo avait au home, ce ne serait donc pas le fils de Trowa et de Quatre. Mais c'était mieux pour l'enfant de pouvoir rester dans sa famille et d'avoir des racines connues, pour son futur et son adolescence, c'était toujours un avantage.

Mais sur une autre colonie un petit garçon d'un mois, fut adoptable le mois suivant, les formalités furent rapidement remplies, être Quatre Raberba Winner ça a des avantages et avoir l'argent pour graisser la patte également.

A suivre...


	8. Epilogue

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Enquête, suspense, Séquelle de **« Je suis en vie »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Sally, Wufei, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

**Attention Lemon**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Maintenant que Maximilien avait quatre mois, il était adorable. Mais celui qui pleurait durant des heures à l'heure actuelle, c'était le fils de Quatre et de Trowa, il hurlait une partie de la journée et de la nuit.

Kitty Kat avait fini par faire comme Sally, quand il n'en pouvait plus, il amenait Mathéo à Duo où qu'il soit étant seul avec les larmes du nourrisson. Barton préférant disparaître avec Jessica dans ces moments là. Et comme pour le fils de Wufei, celui-ci se calmait comme par miracle.

Heero était resté sur sa position, ne voulant pas adopter Marka. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de différences, ils étaient tous les deux ses enfants et il s'en occupait sans discrimination. Donnant son temps et son attention suivant les besoins des enfants. Marka ne se sentait pas du tout offensé par cette situation, trouvant la situation logique, normale. Mais il continuait depuis la grande discussion à ne pas laisser Trinita appeler son père, Daddy, ça avait fini par créer des situations assez cocasses, qui ne faisait pas du tout rire l'ex pilote du DeathScythe.

Le temps passait et Duo ne voyait vraiment pas comment changer les choses. Il avait fini par s'y résoudre, la petite grandirait et ne se tromperait plus. Mais le plus marrant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle n'allait jamais se réfugier dans les bras de Wufei à l'énoncé du mot 'papa', pourtant Meiran appelait son père comme ça devant Trinita, elle confondait toujours Duo et Trowa.

Le Japonais était parti en mission avec Relena. Comme ils le faisaient tous les trois, quatre mois, un petit tour des colonies, pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre partout. On n'est pas ambassadrice pour se tourner les pouces, non plus.

Heero serait sûrement de retour dans la nuit, il était absent depuis une semaine déjà, mais il ne pourrait pas embrasser les enfants, ils seront aux lits depuis un moment même. Le brun allait manquer la première fête des pères de Trinita. Mais Duo avait déjà prévu une surprise de manière à lui faire oublier ce petit contretemps.

µµµ

Début d'après midi, le natté est dans le bureau en train de classer toute une série de documents en attente, car quand les deux jeunes gens sont ensemble, ce n'est pas pour faire des papiers qui peuvent attendre l'absence d'un des deux.

-« Bonne fête Daddy ! » Lance Trinita en entrant dans le bureau pour lui donner son cadeau fait à l'école.

-« Papa, Tibou. » Dit tristement Duo en la reprenant une fois de plus.

-« Laisse Daddy, c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle devait t'appeler comme ça. Je suis désolé d'être une bourrique têtue parfois. Elle finit par ne plus savoir à qui elle a affaire. Tu avais raison, ça ne fait pas famille unie. Une fois sur deux, elle croit qu'elle doit aller chez Trowa. Si on ne met pas « ton » devant papa, elle hésite. » Explique Marka qui regarde de l'entrebâillement de la porte la petite fille avancer vers son père le cadeau tendu en avant.

-« Elle va grandir, elle ne se trompera plus. » Certifie Maxwell, il n'avait pas envie que son fils accepte pour lui faire plaisir, mais parce qu'il estimait que c'était juste et normal.

-« C'est mon cadeau de fête des pères. » Précise l'adolescent, c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette date là à vrai dire pour faire le geste, alors qu'il y avait déjà un moment qu'il y pensait.

-« C'est Ojisan qui te l'a demandé avant de partir ? » Questionne le natté en retenant sa respiration, parce que si l'idée ne venait pas de son fils, alors il refuserait, il ne voulait pas imposer ça à la chair de sa chair.

-« Non, Daddy ! » Sourit Marka en voyant pourquoi son père lui avait posé la question.

Les larmes montent aux yeux du châtain, il les ferme pour les empêcher de couler. Quand il s'est suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne chevrote, il lui dit avec un grand sourire.

-« Merci Marka, il est magnifique ton cadeau. Et s'il vient de toi, il me fait encore plus plaisir. Viens Tibou, que je regarde le tien. » Complète-t-il en tendant les bras pour prendre la petite fille et l'asseoir sur ses genoux pendant qu'il déballe son cadeau.

Maxwell trouve un ensemble de petits pots de yaourt pour tout ranger, qui tient sur un carton rond peint avec les doigts.

-« J'ai dit à la mademoiselle que se serait pour tous tes élastiques de cheveux, elle voulait pas me croire. » Dit la gamine en se serrant dans les bras du natté, c'est vrai que c'était une remplaçante depuis quinze jours et que Duo n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller chercher lui-même les enfants à l'école, ni de les conduire.

Il avait eu des problèmes de plomberie et il avait du batailler pendant un long moment avant d'obtenir les accords pour pouvoir faire plus que des réparations provisoires.

-« Merci beaucoup Tibou, on le mettra dans la salle de bain, tu m'aideras à trier les élastiques pour les mettre dedans par couleur. » Propose Maxwell en remettant l'enfant sur le sol, il avait encore quelques papiers à faire, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il voulait finir.

-« Je l'ai aidé à en refaire un pour Ojisan. On ne sait jamais où aller avec nos cadeaux de fêtes des mères et on est toujours trop court pour celle des pères. » Rit Marka en prenant la main de la petite fille pour l'entraîner loin du bureau que son père puisse finir son travail.

-« Tu es adorable quand tu le veux. » Certifie le natté, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

-« Hilde me l'avait déjà dit une fois. » Répond l'adolescent en refermant la porte de la pièce.

µµµ

Duo est dans le lit avec un bon livre, il attend le retour d'Heero. Tout est à portée de main pour quand il rentrera. Il avait placé des foulards sur les deux lampes de chevet, quand le plafonnier serait éteint ça tamiserait l'ambiance.

Maxwell est heureux, depuis le retour de vacances, ils sont arrivés à ce qu'il avait souhaité, une relation stable, où chacun a sa place. C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent en conflit, mais au moins, c'était beaucoup plus sain comme attitude que ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Heero se sent aussi bien mieux dans sa peau que de devoir renfermer son caractère de leader.

Au lit, Duo avait toujours tendance à être le dominant, mais il appréciait aussi de plus en plus d'être dominé, ce que c'est d'avoir un amant qui pense au bien être de l'autre avant le sien. Pour ça, il avait de la chance avec Yuy, c'était un dur au cœur tendre.

L'ex-02 dépose son livre et éteint le grand éclairage, il vient de reconnaître le pas caractéristique de son amant, il déposera sa valise dans la bibliothèque et ira prendre une douche, alors seulement, il viendra le retrouver et il le trouvera qui l'attend. Le bruit de la douche, ne se fait pas attendre longtemps, le sourire du châtain s'étire encore plus quand l'eau cesse de couler.

La porte s'ouvre doucement, Heero n'en croit pas ses yeux. Duo est assis sur le lit, le dos soutenu par les coussins. Il est torse nu, les draps lui masquant le reste, ses cheveux sont relâchés et il a un nœud d'emballage de cadeau au sommet de la tête. Les yeux bleus aux reflets myosotis lui annoncent de bons moments à venir.

Sur sa table de nuit, Yuy dépose la grande enveloppe brune qu'il avait dans la main, avant de s'asseoir face à son amant.

-« Tu m'attendais, c'est bien ce que ça veut dire ? » Demande le brun en touchant le nœud, avant de descendre lentement la main sur la joue du natté.

-« C'est ta fête, tu as droit à un cadeau. » Admet en souriant le châtain.

-« Je peux en faire ce que je veux ? » Questionne le métis en dévorant du regard son amant.

-« Oui »

-« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit l'Asiatique en prenant le menton de l'ex-02, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sachant que Duo l'ouvrirait pour lui répondre.

Maxwell emporté par ce baiser, remonte ses mains sur le dos de Yuy, encore un peu humide de la douche. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, le métis s'est déjà assis sur les jambes de Duo, détachant le nœud pour libérer encore plus la chevelure et laisser ses mains courir dedans.

A bout de souffle Heero s'éloigne, se lève, et tire Duo pour le mettre à genoux au début du lit. Il se met dans son dos et laisse ses mains caresser la poitrine du châtain, les mamelons durcissent sous les doigts experts de l'amant parfait.

Maxwell, ne s'attendait pas à ça, Heero venait de le pénétré sans préparation, le choc passé, il réalise que Yuy s'occupait déjà de faire monter leurs plaisirs respectifs ayant pris en main son sexe durcit par l'envie. Ils avaient été séparés qu'une semaine, mais ils étaient déjà en manque l'un de l'autre. La délivrance fût rapide pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Heero se laissa aller sur le dos de Duo qui ne su retenir leurs deux poids, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, Yuy toujours en Maxwell.

-« Excuse-moi ! » Murmure le Japonais en l'embrassant dans le cou, continuant à lui caresser les flancs.

-« Pas besoin, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime » Chuchote le natté à la recherche d'air.

Heero sort de son amant, et le tourne pour l'embrasser tout en lui caressant la joue d'un mouvement régulier.

-« On va refaire ça dans les règles, laisse-moi récupérer un peu, en attendant j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. » Susurre le brun en tendant la main pour prendre l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet.

-« C'est ? »

-« Ouvre »

Duo s'exécute, sort deux feuilles de papier à en-tête d'un notaire. Il commence à lire en plissant le front.

-« J'ai besoin de ta signature pour finir ton cadeau seulement. » Explique le métis en scrutant la réaction de son homme.

-« Mais. » S'inquiète le natté. C'est vrai que ça lui faisait plaisir, mais pas si son compagnon le faisait à contre cœur, décidément les cadeaux qu'il recevait aujourd'hui lui faisait plaisir et le mettait très mal à l'aise devant ce que ça impliquait.

-« J'y réfléchis depuis des mois. » Avoue le métis pour rassurer son amant qu'il n'avait pas fait ça sur un coup de tête. Il avait ses motivations propres.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé, ça marche très bien comme ça ! » Tente quand même Duo parce que maintenant qu'il avait presque gain de cause, il avait l'impression d'avoir forcé la main de son compagnon et ça le gênait encore plus.

-« Mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes droits, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ou à moi, ils ne seront pas égaux, il y a déjà eu assez de problème comme ça. » S'explique Yuy en passant une main sur la joue du natté.

-« Mais pourquoi le papier pour Trinita ? » Ne comprend pas Maxwell, il l'avait pourtant adopté tous les deux elle.

-« Maxwell-Yuy, tous les deux, tu ne veux pas qu'il y en ait un qui s'appelle Yuy-Maxwell et l'autre Maxwell-Yuy, ça ne fait pas famille unie » Sourit Heero en reprenant une phrase que lui avait dite le châtain quand il essayait de lui forcer la main.

A croire qu'elle avait marqué cette réplique, ne peut que penser le natté, son fils l'avait utilisée également cette après-midi.

-« Il faut que j'en parle avec Marka avant, tu sais, il vient juste d'autoriser Trinita à m'appeler Daddy comme cadeau de fêtes des pères, je ne veux pas qu'il se sent à nouveau lésé. » Avoue un peu penaud Duo d'être maintenant celui qui mettait un frein aux envies de son homme.

-« J'en ai discuté avec lui avant de commencer les démarches, il y a trois mois. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement, c'est toujours Ojisan. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, est-ce que je pourrais continuer à l'élever ? Je lui ai signalé que c'était juste un papier pour l'avenir, pour le cas où. » Précise le brun pour rassurer le jeune homme qui commençait à angoisser et se ronger l'ongle du pouce de devoir affronter son fils alors que les choses s'arrangeaient.

-« Quand en as-tu parlé avec lui ? » S'étonne le châtain, sachant que son homme était rarement seul avec les enfants. Mais surtout qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'avoir une longue discussion avec l'adolescent dernièrement car le métis avait fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires.

-« Tu sais, je les ai plus souvent que toi, quand tu fais les après-midi ou les horaires décalés. » Rit le métis pour narguer son amant.

Duo se renverse sur Heero pour le dévorer de baisers, les papiers ont glissé sur le sol, mais ils seront signés dès la première heure demain matin.

OWARI


End file.
